Historias que contar
by chibi.alexandra
Summary: coleccion de one-shots y song-fics sobre la mejor pareja del mundo Inuxkag  espero q los disfruten  y dejen muchos reviews
1. Amigos con derechos

**Amigos con derechos**

La observó con sus mirada dorada, ella estaba completamente concentrada en la película que transmitían por televisión, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su espalda que no tocaba el espaldar del sofá vino tinto en el cual se encontraban sentados, sonrió con algo de ternura, recordando lo bien que besaba su acompañante, recordando las distintas ocasiones en que se habían permitido juntar sus bocas, la mayoría de aquellas ocasiones en alguna farra en un bar, cuando ya habían bebido lo suficiente como para perder todas sus inhibiciones.

Entonces su mente se bloqueó, se puso en blanco, se acerco lentamente a su oreja y la mordió, sintió el cuerpo de ella temblar ante ésta acción, pero no se detuvo, siguió besando su lóbulo; tomo el hombro izquierdo de ella y la giró para besar su boca, la beso con fuerza y pasión mientras ella subía lentamente sus manos por el fornido pecho del ambarino hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabellera negra.

Las manos de él recorrían una y otra vez la espalda de la joven, con cuidado y lentitud empezó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia el de ella, quien comprendió sus intenciones, estiró sus piernas antes recogidas y se dejo acostar en el sofá. Entonces no sintió más los labios de él sobre su boca, tuvo miedo, pensó que todo había sido un delirio, que él nunca había estado ahí en esa habitación o que quizás, nunca había existido.

-Inu…yasha- le llamó con vos suave y muy nerviosa

-si… Kagome-esa era la ronca y sensual voz de él, entonces no había estado delirando, fue hasta ese momento que notó humedad cálida en su cuello, producto de los besos que él había estado depositando en esa área.

-nada- respondió, como confesarla que por un momento creyó que todo aquello había sido producto de su imaginación. Él le sonrió con orgullo y vanidad, aquella sonrisa siempre ocasionaba sonrojos en la azabache. Juntaron una vez más sus bocas en un beso hambriento. Las menos de él empezaron a recorrer, primero con timidez y luego con total libertad las piernas de la joven, que, para suerte de él, usaba una falda ese día.

Las caricias se volvían cada vez más apasionadas, provocando gemidos y temblores en ambos cuerpos, que ahora yacían desnudos, con el cuerpo masculino sobre el femenino, se dispuso entonces a entrar en ella, con el firme propósito de hacerle gritar su nombre en medio de un orgasmo; propósito que logró cumplir. Cuando al fin los dos alcanzaron, al mismo tiempo, el éxtasis completo el se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven. No quería salir de ella, no aún, no quería observar en sus ojos chocolates la culpa, razón por la cual decidió enterar sus rostro entre el hueco de su cuello.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro en su oído y las voces de los actores de aquella película que hacía mucho había perdido el protagonismo en la sala.

Finalmente, y tras una larga discusión final, decidió que ya era momento de romper aquel pequeño paraíso que era el estar unido de esa forma con la azabache. Respiró hondo una vez más, embriagándose por el perfume que ella solía usar. Levanto un poco su rostro y se encontró con los ojos grandes chocolates y profundos de ella; se inclinó un poco y la beso de nuevo, con ternura, disfrutando del sabor de ella.

-yo...Creo… es mejor que me vaya Kagome- completó finalmente su oración. La observó con detenimiento, ¿acaso lucia triste?

-ajá- fue todo lo que ella respondió. Sin ganas se separó por completo de la joven, sintiendo en seguida dolor, la extrañaba. Se vistió y salió del apartamento donde vivía la azabache.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-maldita sea, no entiendo ni mierda- pronunció exasperada una joven de ojos chocolates y piel blanca- analizó una vez más los ejemplos del libro sobre el pensamiento aristocrático. Nada, su mente insistía en permanecer apagada, no por bruta, sino porque cada vez que intentaba pensar o concentrarse en algo, los recuerdos de aquella tarde junto al Inuyasha venían a su cabeza y la dejaban ida. ¿Y cómo no?, si además estaba a sólo una habitación de distancia de donde todo había pasado.

-_doce días, doce condenados días, casi dos semanas y no puedo sacármelo de mi cabeza-. Y el idiota ese ni siquiera ha sido capaz de llamar_- pensó con amargura-_ni sí quera ha vuelto a la universidad_-_¿qué significó para ti Inuyasha?_

Si había algo peor que haber hecho _eso_ con uno de sus mejores amigos, era no saber que pensaba él de _eso_

-suficiente- alzó la voz animada mientras se levantaba de su escritorio- no pienso seguir así toda la vida por tu culpa Taisho. Pienso aclara esto de una vez por todas- abrió su armario, tomó una chaqueta y un par de zapatos. Salió de apartamento y bajó rápidamente las escaleras de su edificio dispuesta a buscar por cielo y tierra al ambarino de ser necesario.

Suerte que cuando salía pasaba un bus que la llevaría hacia su objetivo, y más suerte aún que en uno de los bolsillos de su chaquete llevaba el dinero justo para el pasaje.

Cuando se bajó del bus y estuvo frente al complejo de apartamento dudo un poco de lo que haría, pero tan rápido como aparecieron las dudas se fueron. Oprimió todos los boten de los citó fonos de los apartamento esperando que alguno se dignara a abrirle, y así lo hizo alguien. Entró y subió con rapidez hasta el cuarto piso. Tomo aire, lo retuvo y golpeó la puerta. Escucho un _ya voy_ y pasos, gracias a Dios el estaba ahí.

Todo pensó encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta menos a ella, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada algo furiosa. Titubeó un momento al verla. Pero antes que ella pudiera articular cualquier palabra el ya la había tomado por la cintura y había callado sus labios con su boca.

Con pasos torpes y con varios tropiezos lograron llegar al cuarto del joven, y más específicamente a su cama, donde la hizo suya de nuevo.

Se despertó con pesadez, recordando el cómo y para qué había llegado ahí. Se regaño mentalmente por haber hecho, de nuevo, lo que en primer lugar había provocado el embrollo.

-Kagome- escucho como el al llamaba atrás de ella, se giró nerviosa, temiendo recibir un _lo mejor es que te vayas o esto nunca debió pasar en primer lugar_

-si

-quiero ser el único hombre que te haga el amor- pronunció con fuerza y decisión, no era una petición, era una orden

Lo observó sorprendida varios segundos, sintiendo como se secaba su garganta y su corazón bombear sangre con fuerza, sangre que había subido a su rostro.

-sólo… sólo si soy la única mujer a la que le vas a hacer el amor- propuso su condición con la misma fuerza con la que él había hecho la suya

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

-es un trato- aceptó extendiendo su mano, la cual ella recibió, sellando así el acuerdo.

Volvieron besarse y volvieron a cometer aquel _error_ que los había llevado a aquella situación


	2. Dos partes de un mismo corazón

**Dos partes de un mismo corazón**

-Desde hace muchos años se cuenta que, antes de que vengamos al mundo, Dios toma un corazón y lo divide en dos partes iguales. Él pone cada parte en un cuerpo diferente. Y después de eso es cuando nacemos- contaba una joven de tez blanca, ojos chocolates y cabello azabache hasta la espalda a un pequeño zorrito de cabellos rojos y a una niña de cabello largo y en punta con un tierno y graciosos moño.

-¿y por qué hace eso Kagome?- pregunto el zorrito con curiosidad e inocencia

-bueno si me dejan terminar la historia lo sabrán- reprendió en broma la mujer- una vez venimos a mundo y crecemos con el paso del tiempo nuestro incompleto corazón empieza a extrañar su otra mitad y a sentir la necesidad de unirse a ella. Por eso la busca sin descanso; y cuando finalmente reconoce su otra mitad en el cuerpo de otra persona es entonces cuando nos enamoramos, y amaremos a esa otra persona toda la vida, porque en con ella es cuando finalmente estamos completos- finalizó

-qué bonita historia- chillo emocionada la pequeña Rin antes que la anciana Kaede entrara a la cabaña llamando a ambos pequeños para pedir su ayuda

El hanyou quien había estado todo ese tiempo sentado una de las esquinas de la pequeña cabaña en completo silencio, se paró y se dirigió hacia la miko para abrazarla.

-que bueno, que yo pude encontrar mi otra mitad- susurro con amor en el odio de su ahora esposa.


	3. Todo un parto

**Todo un parto**

No podía ocultar su preocupación y nerviosismo por más que lo intentara, se paraba, se acercaba un poco a la puerta de el cuarto donde tres mujeres se encontraban, una de ellas en trabajo de parto. Pero sabía que si entraba lo sacarían de allí a golpes; así que dio media vuelta y recorrió el resto de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se sentó, no podía dejar de mover uno de sus pies haciendo que su pierna entera temblara. Se levantó una vez más y se volvió a sentar, gruñó con frustración. De nuevo se levanto y repitió todo aquel ritual una y otra y otra vez más. Parecía que esas tres mujeres llevaban una eternidad en el cuarto continuo.

-_si tan sólo ese maldito de Miroku estuviera aquí-_ pensó con rabia

-Inuyasha- el llamo el zorrito- ¿crees que todo esté bien?

-no lo sé

-Inuyasha- lo llamó una vez más- ¿un parto duele mucho?

-no lo sé

-Inuyasha ¿cuánto más se van a demorar?

-no lo sé- respondió ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Inuyasha-

-¡¿QUÉ?- pregunto ya exasperado el hanyou

-na…nada

Entonces un llanto infantil se dejó oír en toda la cabaña, inundando los oídos de todos los ahí presentes, anunciando que finalmente el nuevo integrante de la familia había nacido; una sacerdotisa ya anciana apareció pocos minutos después en la pequeña sala.

-Inuyasha ya puede pasar, si quieres- anuncio la anciana. El aludido tragó saliva con fuerza, se puso de pie y cruzó la puerta pro donde anteriormente la anciana Kaede había hecho presencia.

Lo primero que llego a su nariz fue el olor a sangre, acompañado de uno de sudor. Observo a la miko descansando en una silla mecedora, con un bulto en sus brazos, el bebé, envuelto en varias cobijas de colores suaves. Ella se mecía lentamente mientras acunaba al bebe cantándole. Se acercó hasta ellos y lo pudo observar mejor, lucia tan pequeño, indefenso, frágil. Toda aquella escena parecía una ilusión.

-¿cómo están?- pregunto sin alzar la voz, atrayendo la atención de la joven

-ambos están bien, pero Sango se ha quedado dormida por el cansancio- respondió a al vez que se levantaba y dejaba al pequeño primogénito en un cuna al lado de la cama donde descansaba su madre.

El hanyou sonrió con ternura al ver aquella escena. Se acerco a la miko, la abrazo por la espalda y acarició su vientre. Si había sufrido así con el nacimiento de su _"sobrino"_, no quería ni pensar como sería dentro de siete meses cuando fuera el turno de él y Kagome


	4. De la noche a la mañana

**De la noche a la mañana**

**Intérprete: elefante**

_Me despierta el corazón en la mañana__  
><em>_puedo ver salir el sol en su mirada__  
><em>_todo puede suceder cuando se ama_

Como odiaba despertarse en las mañanas y no encontrar esos ojos chocolates que lo volvían loco. Era desesperante, se había acostumbrado tanto a verla a ella junta a él durmiendo cada mañana que él no poder vivir aquello de nuevo era traumático. Hacia todo lo posible por recuperar el sueño, para soñar con ella y no enfrentar la realidad que resultaba ser totalmente contraria

_El amor sabe mejor sobre la cama__  
><em>_pero se te apaga el sol cuando se marcha__  
><em>_y cuelgas los ojos en la ventana__  
><em>_y vives de a poco_

Extrañaba con toda su existencia aquellas noches de pasión desenfrenada que habían vivido justo en esa cama, que tenía impregnada el olor de ella. Toda la casa lo tenía. Si por él fuera, habría secuestrado a esa joven y atado a su cama el resto de sus vidas. Era un infierno verla alejarse de él. Finalmente, recordando que tenía que trabajar ese día, se levantó con pesadez de la cama. Se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación y observo las personas que iban y venían por la calle, sólo a él le importaba lo que estaba pasando, sólo a él le importaba y lastimaba que ella no estuviera presente, a nadie más.

_Y se detiene el tiempo en tu cara__  
><em>_y se te acaba el cuento de hadas__  
><em>_y se te mueve el piso, el cielo y no sabes ni cómo te llamas_

Nada poseía sentido sin ella, olvidó incluso como apagar el estúpido despertador que no paraba de sonar desde hace quince minutos, como última medida, tras oprimir todos los botones y obtener sólo que este aumentara el volumen, decidió sacarle las pilas, callándolo definitivamente.

_Y sientes que la virgen te habla__  
><em>_sientes que el silencio te embriaga__  
><em>_y quieres gritar y gritar y gritar y no encuentras palabras__  
><em>_y cuelgas los ojos en la ventana__  
><em>_y vives de a poco..._

Se sentó un momento en la cama y poso ambas manos sobre su rostro tratando de recuperar algo de paz, esta situación iba a acabar con él. Rezaba a todos los santos habidos y por haber que le dieran fuerzas para continuar. Tomo una de la almohadas, la puso contra su cara y grito con todas sus fuerzas, técnica que ella le había enseñado para desahogarse.

_Me desvela el corazón la muy ingrata__  
><em>_ya no sé ni donde estoy ni lo que pasa__  
><em>_algo puede suceder si regresara_

Había pasado algunas noches en velo, pudiendo dormir a ya altas horas de la madrugada. No ponía atención a lo que hacía, lo que oía o lo que decía. Al observarse en el espejo de su baño noto las marcadas bolsas, más oscuras que el resto de su piel, debajo de sus ojos. Parecía un muerto andante _patético_ pensó.

_Todo tiene solución sobre su cama__  
><em>_pero se te apaga el sol cuando se marcha__  
><em>_y cuelgas los ojos en la ventana__  
><em>_y mueres de a poco_

Se duchó, no más de cinco minutos, salió del baño y abrió uno de los compartimientos del vestidor. Más dolor lo embargó, ya que dentro de este había aún algunas prendas que ella había olvidado ahí. Suspiró. Tomo uno de sus trajes y lo vistió, y maldita sea la ropa que ella había dejado su olor en la de él también.

_Y se detiene el tiempo en tu cara__  
><em>_y se te acaba el cuento de hadas__  
><em>_y se te mueve el piso, el cielo y no sabes ni cómo te llamas__  
><em>_y sientes que la virgen te habla__  
><em>_sientes que el silencio te embriaga__  
><em>_y quieres gritar y gritar y gritar y no encuentras palabras__  
><em>_y cuelgas los ojos en la ventana__  
><em>_y mueres de a poco_

Ya en su auto esperaba con "paciencia" a que pasara el trancón mientras oí sonar esa canción que aprecie hecha justamente para que todos se enteraran lo que él sentía

_-eres patético Inuyasha. Sólo has pasado tres días desde que se marchó y estas a punto de tirarte de este puente ¿cómo vas a sobrevivir los otros tres días que faltan antes de que ella vuelva de su viaje de negocios? Kagome me vuelves todo un maldito inútil._

_Y se detiene el tiempo en tu cara__  
><em>_y se te acaba el cuento de hadas__  
><em>_y se te mueve el piso, el cielo y no sabes ni cómo te llamas __  
><em>_y sientes que la virgen te habla__  
><em>_sientes que el silencio te embriaga__  
><em>_y quieres gritar y gritar y gritar_


	5. Un café

Un café  
>canción: iris<br>intérprete: goo goo dolls

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
><em>**Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte**_  
><em>_Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
><em>**Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo**_  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
><em>**Tu estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré**_  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now  
><em>**Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora**

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que la había visto, sentada en una silla de esa cafetería, mientras ella bebía un chocolate y comía un postre de tres leches, en ese momento al consideró linda, pero no más.

Pero en el plazo de una semana descubrió que tontamente se había enamorado de ella, dos veces por semana ella iba a allí a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, pedía un chocolate y algo con que acompañarlo. En el primer sorbo de chocolate cerraba los ojos un momento, lamia sus labios retirando la espuma que quedaba en ellos y finalmente abría los ojos. Acto que considero tierno e hipnotizante.

A nadie el había dicho lo que sentía por aquella niña, ya que a su aparecer lucia varios años más joven que él;"_me enamore de alguien con quien ni siquiera he hablado"_ sonaba tan ridículo, dudaba que alguien lo entendiera, pensarían que era más bien un capricho u obsesión.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_And all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**Y **_**todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento**__**  
><strong>__**Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida**__**  
><strong>__**Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará**__**  
><strong>__**Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche**_

Así todos los días ambos asistían esa cita, de la cual sólo uno de ellos tenía conocimiento. Disfrutaba cada microsegundo de observar a aquella joven

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea****  
><strong>**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan****  
><strong> 

_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**__**  
><strong>__**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan**__**  
><strong>__**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto**__**  
><strong>__**Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy**__****_

Se moría por cruzar ese pequeño local, acercarse a ella y decir _"mucho gusto soy Inuyasha Taisho", _pero el miedo y la duda le podían más; no es que fuera feo, de hecho era lo que muchas mujeres considerarían un _"papacito"_. Pero ella lucia tan pura en inalcanzable

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_When everything feels like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

**Y tú no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen****  
><strong>**O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras****  
><strong>**Cuando todo se siente como en las películas****  
><strong>**Sí tú sangras para saber que estás viva**

Antes de verla, todo en su vida era un sin sentido. Sumergido siempre en la monotonía, en un continuo ir y venir. El verla a ella era la única forma de sentirse vivo.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**__**  
><strong>__**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan**__**  
><strong>__**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto**__**  
><strong>__**Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy**_

Ya iba a completarse un mes entero de _"citas" _ya conocía su nombre _Kagome,_ no por haber entablado una conversación, sino, porque al parecer la mujer que atendía la pequeña cafetería conocía a la joven y su familia

Flash Back

-Señora Kaede, ya me tengo que ir, se despedía la joven mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa- aquí le dejo el dinero

-oh Kagome,- la llamó antes de que ella abandonara el lugar- dile a tu madre que mañana pasaré a saludarla

-claro, hasta entonces- se despidió ella marchándose

Fin Flas Back

Durante este mes había observado las miradasque le lanzaban los empleados del local, primero de desconfianza por el hecho de que pasara minutos observando a Kagome, que fuera sólo los días que ella iba y sólo a la hora que ella iba, luego como de desespero, quizá esperando que al fin tuviera el valor suficiente de acercarse a ella.

_I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am_

_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**__**  
><strong>__**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan**__**  
><strong>__**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto**__**  
><strong>__**Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy**_

Cada día se proponía al fin entablar una conversación con ella, pero de nuevo se arrepentía. Siguió observándola. Vio como ella llamaba a uno de los meseros, que momentos después llegó con una factura, recibió el dinero de ella y la vio partir.

Ya no había razones para seguir ahí, así que pidió la cuenta, uno de los empleados se la llevó. Observó entonces que aprecia tener algo escrito por detrás. Giro el papel y observo una fina letra en tinta roja

_Supongo que si has pasado un mes entero tomando café y observándome debe ser porque de alguna forma llamo tu atencio.5698327 ese es mi número telefónico, llámame si quieres, pero en las noches, después de las 6, quizá así al fin podamos tener una cita en la que hablemos, no como las del último mes. Kagome_

Y finalmente ella había sido quien había dado el primer paso.

_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am._

_**Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy**__**  
><strong>__**Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy**__**  
><strong>__**Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy**__**  
><strong>__**Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy.**_


	6. Sana que sana colita de rana

**Sana que sana colita de rana**

Lo mejor del jardín infantil era ese amplio patio de juegos, lleno de columpios, casitas de muñeca, mesas para tomar el té y un gran rodadero que terminaba sobre la caja de arena. Pero con todos aquellos implementos no había juego más divertido que la "lleva". Ese juego que no requería más que de unas buenas piernas que permitieran correr lo suficiente para huir del pequeño niño de ojos dorados de unos 6 años, quien ahora perseguía con empeño a una niña de su misma edad, con una cabellera azabache que llegaba hasta sus hombros, un listón rosa que hacía las veces de balaca y unos grandes y expresivos ojos cafés.

-¡persigue a alguien más Inuyasha!- le reclamo la pequeña sin detener la carrera

-tú fuiste la que propuso que jugáramos esto. ¡Sufre!- le respondió el infante

La pequeña entonces corrió en dirección hacia el área de los baños, una pared llena de lavamanos era lo primero que podía observarse. Lo que en cambio no observó fue algunos charcos de agua que reposaban en el suelo.

-ya voy a alcanzarte- exclamo el ambarino extendiendo uno de sus brazos, su mano casi rosaba la espalda de la niña, dio un último salto, alcanzó a sentir la cabellera de ella tocar sus dedos y finalmente calló. Había estado tan empecinado en alcanzar a la pequeña que no hiso el menor intento por esquivar los charcos de agua. Sólo alcanzó a poner sus brazos contra el suelo lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar que su frente chocara contra las baldosas del suelo. Pero sus rodillas no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Ella, al oír un golpe a sus espaldas, un grito y finalmente un pequeño quejido detuvo sus piernas en seco y se giro a ver qué había sucedido, Inuyasha estaba sentido en el piso, observaba una de sus rodillas que se había raspado y por la cual brotaba una mínima cantidad de sangre.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamo con angustia la pequeña mientras se dirigía hacia su compañero de juegos-¿estás bien?- peguntó a la vez que se inclinaba quedando a la misma altura que el ambarino

-sí, sólo es un golpe- respondió este mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de la herida lo detuvo haciendo que volviera a sentarse sobre el frio suelo

-espera, no te muevas- ordeno la niña mientras se dirigía a uno de los lavabos, tomaba un poco de agua en sus pequeñas manos y se devolvía de nuevo hacia el niño para bañar su herida con el agua que había recolectado. Entonces tomo el listón de su cabeza y lo enrolló en su rodilla lastimada mientras cantaba una canción

-sana que sana colita de rana si no sanas hoy sanaras mañana- entonces y una vez terminado el vendaje deposito en tierno beso sobre este. Provocando en seguida un infantil sonrojo en las mejillas del ambarino

-por… ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome?-

-oh… cuando me caigo mi mami siempre hace eso y después me siento mucho mejor- le respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 2pm el jardín abría las puertas de la salida y todos los padres y madres llegaban por sus hijos.

-¡mami!- saludó animada una pequeña a la mujer de no más de 30 años que llegaba por ella

-hola Kagome-le saludo esta mientras la tomaba la mano y la pequeña le contaba una detallada lista de lo que había hecho durante el día. Entonces la pequeña se detuvo. Se excusó con su madre un momento y corrió hacia un niño de ojos dorados que era recogido en ese momento por su madre.

-Inuyasha. Oh buenas tardes señora- saludo cortésmente a la mujer quien le devolvió el saludo- espero que te mejores- deseó con una sonrisa para volver al lado de su madre

Dentro el auto esperaba su hermano mayor, de 12 años, quien no quiso dejar pasar una perfecta oportunidad de avergonzar a su hermanito en cuanto este subió al auto.

-linda novia- se burlo el mayor de los hermanos

-¡Kagome no es mi novia!- el respondió el menor molesto y avergonzado

-¡jah! ¿Y debo suponer que ese listón que tienes en la pierna no es de ella verdad?- ataco burlón, a lo cual su hermanito sólo pudo responder con un sonrojo mayor al que ya poseía y una lengua afuera en señal de burla.


	7. Acosador

**Acosador**

Así se sentía el hanyou, por observar con tanto detenimiento a la joven sacerdotisa en cada acción que ella realizaba, desde atar sus zapatos, jugar con el pequeño zorrito, servir la comida tomar un baño tal como lo hacía ahora, tratando de auto convencerse de que lo hacía porque el bosque es un lugar peligroso y quizás la presencia de la exterminadora no era suficiente en caso de peligro; aunque en realidad para él la exterminadora no estaba también en tomando una baño en las aguas termales, no existía nada más que la joven que había venido de 500 años en el futuro a través de un poso.

Se reacomodó una vez más en las ramas cerciorándose no hacer ruido y por consiguiente ser descubierto, de lo contrario no podría sacar su cabeza del suelo por días.

Hacia ms de cinco meses que se venía presentando esa situación, simplemente ella tenia es no sé que el cual no el permitía apartar la vista de ella más de unos escasos minutos, incluso cuando se suponía que todos dormían. Muchas pensarían que era un pervertido, incluso él así lo creía, pero en realidad era por dos simples razones que lo hacía: admiración y protección.

Admiración, por cómo ella había logrado en el lo que ni siquiera Kikyo pudo, lo convenció de lo perfecto que era por ser mitad humano y mitad demonio, le demostró que es posible confiar en otras personas, que él pero infierno era la soledad y, que sin importar lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer, si se transformaba en humano o al contrario dejaba salir su parte demoniaca, ella siempre permanecería a su lado, protegiéndolo de aquellos que quisieran dañarlo en noches de luan nueva o protegiendo a otros y a él mismo del demonio que amenazaba con liberarse.

Y protección, porque en ocasiones creía que todo aquello era irreal, que en cual momento esa burbuja de perfección se rompería y el seguiría dormido en aquel árbol esperando a ser liberado. O que alguien se atreviera a separarlos, que Naraku la arrebatara de su lado tal como lo había hecho hace 50 años o que, peor aún, el hiciera algo que la dañara tanto que ella decidiera alejarse de él por voluntad propia.

Por eso se había propuesto atesorar cada mínimo momento junto a ella. A recordar sus caras, sus movimientos, sus enojos y alegrías. Porque ahora todo aquello que hacía parte de ella también le pertenecía a él.

Observó como las jóvenes salían de las aguas y se vestían con sus respectivas ropas, algo le dijo la miko a la exterminadora, tan bajito que a pesar de su muy buen oído no pudo oír. La exterminadora le sonrió y se alejó de allí, dejando sola a la joven de cabellera azabache y centro de su atención.

_-¿pero que está pensando ésta tonta al quedarse sola en medio del bosque?-_pensó disgustado

-Inuyasha ¿piensas bajar del árbol?- pregunto al miko alzando un poco la voz y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el escondite del hanyou. Jodido, estaba jodido.


	8. Terror

**Terror**

La mujer caminaba lentamente por la casa, en uno de sus pasos provocó que una de las tablas del pio chillara; se maldijo mentalmente. Llegó finalmente al cuarto de donde le parecía había oído un ruido; tomó cuidadosamente la manilla y la giro con total lentitud, entreabrió un poco al puerta, observó la habitación, estaba vacía y oscura, pero una de las ventanas estaba abierta, de seguro algún pájaro que había entrado por ahí había provocado el ruido, con más seguridad camino hasta la ventana la cual cerró. Se giro para salir cuando algo al atacó con un cuchillo que enterró una y otra vez en su pecho

-¡aahhh!- grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron sintiendo como se desgarró su garganta. Busco abrigo entonces en el pecho del joven que la acompañaba.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué gritas?- pregunto preocupado un hanyou de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbar

-¿cómo que porqué? ¿Acaso no viste? La mató- respondió Kagome

-pero tu dijiste que eso era sólo una eh… peluca… paluca….

-película- le ayudo al joven

-eso película, y que nada de lo que pasaba ahí era real- regañó dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a esa caja que transmitía imágenes- no entiendo a que le temes

- ¿bromeas? Es un muñeco que mata gente, un muñeco que se mueve sólo, tiene el cabello rojo, cicatrices en la cara y carga un cuchillo en sus manos ¿te parece poco?

-combates casi todos los días contra monstruos reales ¿y le temes a es?- preguntó casi sin creerse lo que decía a la vez que señalaba la pantalla del televisor que ahora mostraba como el muñeco ocultaba el cuerpo inerte de la joven en un armario

-bueno si pero- intentaba hallar una repuesta coherente mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Entonces un rayo ilumino las calles de Tokio seguido por un trueno y un apagón-¡ah!- gritó una vez más la azabache

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto ay exasperado el hanyou por los gritos de la joven

-es que así empiezan casi todas las películas de terror- chillo la miko

-tonta- le regaño el hanyou. La tormenta empezó con fuerza, se escuchaba con fuerza el repicar de las gotas de agua en el tejado del templo, haciéndose un ruido casi ensordecedor. A su nariz llego el típico olor del miedo, el cual provenía de Kagome- Kagome ¿estás bien?

-eh... si, es sólo que las tormentas me dan miedo- confesó algo apenada, ella con 16 años le tenía miedo a la lluvia

-ah es eso- otro relámpago iluminó la casa a oscuras

-ah- chilló una vez más la joven abrazándose, como reflejo, al pecho del hanyou, quien agradecía en ese momento la completa oscuridad, de otra forma ella habría notado que su rostro estaba tan rojo como sus ropas. Entonces la sintió temblar y derramar algunas lágrimas

-Ka… Kagome. No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí, yo te protejo- aseguro con fuerza y confianza

-lo sé. Inuyasha

Quizá, el ver películas de terror no era tan mala idea, si de esa forma ella se aferraría a su pecho durante horas en una casa oscura y vacía.


	9. Luz de luna

**Luz de luna**

Era una noche fría, razón por las cuales las calles se encontraban algo solas; habitadas sólo por los diminutos copos de nieve que caían con majestuosa lentitud y delicadeza.

En una gran parte se podían observar el lento caminar de un pareja tomada de la mano. Entonces ella se detuvo y alzó su vista al cielo con emoción.

-mira la luna Inuyasha, es hermosa- señaló ella mientras observa la imponente luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo. Tan grande que parecía estar a sólo unos metros de distancia

-es cierto es hermosa- respondió el con simpleza

-Inuyasha baila conmigo- pidió ella con una sonrisa

-¿qué? No creo que bailar en un parque, a ésta hora, en medio del invierno sea una gran idea-la observo hacer un pequeño puchero y caminar hacia una fuente en medio del parque que unía todos los caminos mientras gritaba un _"aburrido"_

En cuanto llego a la fuente se detuvo, se giró a ver al joven, extendió los brazos con gracia y empezó a danzar al rededor de la fuente con movimientos suaves y gráciles. Daba algunos pequeños saltos y giraba con elegancia en un solo pie en punta, movimientos que había perfeccionado tras varios años de práctica en una prestigiosa academia de ballet.

El la observaba con completa atención. Siguiendo con sus ojos cada fino movimiento de la joven. La luna reflejaba su luz en la negra cabellera de la joven y en su blanca piel. La falda larga, que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la, bailaba libre, dándole un toque místico a la situación. Observo con una sonrisa cada segundo de la improvisada demostración de talento, parecía que todo se hubiera confabulado para aquella presentación en medio del parque con un único espectador.

Se acercó entonces con cuidado a la joven. Detuvo abruptamente su danza cuando él la abrazo de improvisto, provocando que su rostro chocara con su fornido pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, juró haber oído un pequeño crujido proveniente de alguno de los huesos de la espalda de ella. La abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si temiera que toda aquella ilusión terminara encontrándose solo en el parque.

Ella se dejó hacer, no protestó, no intento apartarse, no se incomodo o emitió sonido alguno. Ya no sentía frio, el cuerpo de él tenía todo el calor que pudiere necesitar.

-nunca te alejes de mi Kagome, por favor- rompió él el momento de sepulcral silencio. Su voz era de súplica. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era común de él el hacer o decir ese tipo de cosas.

Inuyasha la separo un poco de su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro. Acuno el fino de rostro de ella entre sus grandes manos. Con su mano derecha empezó a recorrer y acariciar cada facción del rostro de la joven, ocasionando en esta un fuerte sonrojo; empezando por su pómulo, continuando por sien, su frente, bajando por su nariz y deteniéndose con especial cuidado en su boca. Acarició entonces con su pulgar y con toda la delicadeza posible sus labios, delineándolos, sintiéndolos fríos y viéndolos algo morados debido al clima. Se inclinó con delicadeza y unió con su boca con la femenina. La besó con lentitud y suavidad, como si estuviera acariciando un fino y delicado copo de nieve.

Su boca antes helada ahora ardía gracias a las caricias que el joven de ojos dorados le brindaba con su boca. Sus piernas temblaron y aquella expresión de _"mariposas en el estómago" _se quedó corta para expresar lo que sentía, era más bien como una manada de pájaros revoloteando a lo que se parecía. Acompañadas de un ejército de hormigas que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir miles y miles de cosquillas.

Tras más de un año de noviazgo, para ambos, cada beso se seguía sintiendo como el primero.


	10. Visita del mes

**Visita del mes**

Se revolcaba en la cama hecha un ovillo, acomodó su cuerpo en posición fetal hacia la pared de su cuarto.

-¿_porque no pueden ser los hombres quienes tengan que pasar por esto?-_se preguntaba internamente una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta.

Rodeo su vientre con sus brazos tratando de aminorar el dolor, hasta que la pasta que había tomado hace un minuto hiciera efecto.

-_tonta menstruación, tontos cólicos, tonto sangrado. ¡TONTA NATURALEZA!- _pensó con rabia

La pastilla empezó su trabajo y de a poco en poco el dolor se calmaba. Agradeció dos cosas: uno que estuviera en su época donde había toallas desechables y pastillas para los cólicos (en verdad se lamentaba por las mujeres del sengoku, no entendía como no morían del dolor y la incomodidad de pasar eso horribles días sin los beneficios que ella en su época poseía). Y dos, que el hanyou de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, dueño de su corazón, nos e había apartado ni un segundo de ella, y ahora recostado en su cama, tras su espalda, acariciaba su estómago formando círculos, con una de sus garras.

Algo bueno tenía que haber en medio de tantas molestias cada benditos 28 días.


	11. Celos

**Que felicidad que les gusten los fic, especial saludo a Lorena quien es la que ha dejado mas Reviews. Los aplausos del público son el alimento del artista ;)**

**Lo sé qué flojera la menstruación, de hecho se me ocurrió ese capítulo porque estoy en mis días :S si tan sólo los hombre supieran todo lo que implica ser mujer**

**Este one-shot está basado en una película cuyo nombre desconozco, pero ahí actúan el hombre de rápido y furioso (el mono), Robín Williams, Penélope Cruz y otros mas, de pronto si sepan de qué película les hablo.**

**Celos**

-tonta, tonta, tonta- se regañaba en voz alta sin parar una joven de unos 24 años sentada en el piso y recostada contra una pared a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás en repetidas ocasiones provocando que esta golpeara suavemente contra la pared.

-el que hayas peleado con Inuyasha no justifica el que hagas un agujero en mi pared con tu cabezota- regaño en broma, con intenciones de subir el animo a su amiga, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro lacio y largo.

-muy graciosa Sango- exclamo con sarcasmo hacia su compañera de apartamento.

-vamos Kagome anímate. Fue sólo una pelea-

-No. No fue sólo una pelea, siempre es lo mismo, no puede ver a ningún hombre a menos de diez metros a la redonda de distancia de mi porque entonces arma una pelea en un vaso de agua y alguien termina en un hospital con puntos- respondió con enojo Kagome (es más que obvio que quien terminaba en esa situación no era su novio)

-bueno si pero…

-así fue con Hoyo- interrumpió al azabache- luego Bankotsu, también Koga, Jinenji y ahora con Riuku ¡Y EL ES GAY!- finalizó enojada

-es sólo que él te quiere mucho-intentó disuadir Sango sin mucho éxito

-¡esa no es excusa para andar golpeando a todo aquel que se me acerque! ¿Es que acaso no confía en mí?- agregó con un dejo de tristeza

-Kagome sabes que no es eso- Sango se agacho entonces quedando a la misma altura de la azabache para tratar de consolarla-

-sí, siempre dice "no es que desconfíe de ti, desconfió de ellos"- agrego imitando la voz de su novio- y yo como tonta vuelvo y caigo en sus "voy a cambiar o esto no pasara de nuevo" pero siempre pasa de nuevo. Ya estoy cansada Sango-

-¿qué harás esta vez entonces?

-supongo que lo mejor es que esta pelea sea definitiva. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos este constante tira y afloja- hablo con voz suave pero decidida

-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de no más de 26 años golpeaba con fuerza la bolsa de boxeo frente a él, la cual era sostenida por un joven de su misma edad.

Golpeó con fuerza la bolsa, lanzó otro golpe y otro y otro sin parar, llevaba casi media hora así. El sudor recorría todo su torso, brazos y frente, provocando que sus negros cabellos se pegaran su frente. Sus ojos dorados irradiaban toda clase de emociones, desespero, ira y preocupación. Golpeo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas la bolsa

-tranquilo amigo recuerda que hay alguien detrás de lo que golpeas- regañó su compañero atrás de la bolsa haciendo que el joven de ojos dorados dejara de golpearla

-lo siento- exclamo mas porque si que por que en verdad lo sintiera

-nada sacas con golpear una bolsa, mejor piensa como solucionar lo de Kagome-

Su acompañante le lanzó entonces una de sus típicas miradas asesinas, como si no supiera ya que algo tenía que hacer para que ella lo perdonara, de nuevo.

_-debe querer matarme. Y ¿cómo no después de lo que hice?_

Flash Back

Ese día pudo salir temprano del trabajo, con ansias se dirigió hacia su departamento, en el cual vivía "solo", ya que ahí pasaba mas tiempos u novia que en su propia casa, tanto así que gran parte de sus pertenencias ahora vivían en su departamento.

Cruzó unas cuantas calles, tomó el tranvía y se bajo cuatro paradas más adelante. Subió de dos en dos los escalones del edificio hasta llegar a su piso. Buscó en su bolsillo las llaves, cuando iba meter una de ellas en la cerradura de la puerta escucho unas risas y voces adentro. Una de ellas la reconoció. La de Kagome, ella le había dicho que el tendría una sorpresa ese día, así que no se asombró de que ella estuviera allí; de hecho ya lo sospechaba; el problema es que la otra vos era desconocida y peor aún, era la de un hombre.

Abrió con velocidad y sin delicadeza la puerta de apartamento.

En la sala se encontraba Kagome, un hombre y un gran árbol de navidad (el cual pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha). Se lanzó con furia hacia aquel desconocido, el cual, cuando había entrado abrazaba a Kagome por la espalda y le daba algunos besos en la mejilla de la joven.

Lo lanzo con fuerza, provocando que este cayera en el suelo, llevándose con él el árbol de navidad que habían estado adornando. Lo tomó entonces por el cuello de la camisa y estampó un puño en el rostro del hombre. Lo tomo una vez más.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON MI NOVIA?- amenazó con voz fuerte

-Inuyasha déjalo- intentaba calmar Kagome su novio tomándolo por la espalda sin éxito.

-yo… yo… no me golpees por favor- pedía un aterrado joven al ver como el ojidorado amenazaba con su puño un nuevo golpe.

-¡Inuyasha, es gay!... Riuku es gay- exclamó la azabache llamando al fin la atención de su novio. Quien hasta ese momento noto las ropas del joven al cual había golpeado. Camisa rosada, más bien fucsia, pantalón blanco y una pañoleta verde en su cuello. Además de varias pulseras en sus muñecas. Lo soltó sin cuidado y se aparto de él parándose.

-¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?- el reprochaba su novia mientras ayudaba a parar a su amigo con uno de sus labios reventado.

-lo… siento... yo creí que…- intentó disculparse sin caber como continuar

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que era mi amante?- inquirió la joven aun con enojo- ¿me crees capaz de engañarte? ¿Y más en tu propia casa?

Guardó silencio, no sabía qué hacer o decir. De nuevo la había cagado.

-sólo quería darte una sorpresa de navidad y Riuku me estaba ayudando- agrego con vos suave y a punto de romper en llanto. Tomó por uno de los brazos a su amigo y se dirigió con él hacia la puerta para irse.

-Kagome espera- la llamó él tomándola del brazo, ella con un movimiento brusco

-ya me arte Inuyasha- finalizó, dejando al ojidorado solo en medio de la sala

Fin flash back

Había estado llamándola todo el día, pero ella no contestaba, hasta que finalmente apagó su celular, ahora lo único que oía al marcar el número de su novia era "su llamada está siendo transmitida al buzón de mensajes y tendrá cobro a partir de este momento".

Fue hasta su casa, en vano porque al parecer o no había nadie o ella no quiso abrirle.

En medio de toda clase de intentos por disculparse llegó la noche, no teniendo más remedio que ir a su casa a dormir.

Se levanto con pesadez, recordando enseguida todo lo acontecido hacia más de una semana. UNA SEMANA, y ella aun no le dirigía ni una mirada, lo evitaba a toda costa. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, lo único que supo de ella, y por boca de Sango, fue que todo había acabado.

Sin ánimos se ducho y vistió el uniforme de policía, tomó un desayuno rápido (sólo un café) y se dirigió hacia la estación de policías donde trabajaba hacia más de año y medio, casualmente el mismo tiempo que llevaba con Kagome. Entro y saludo a quienes encontró en el camino.

Que día para ser lento, aunque de alguna forma lo agradecía, ya que así no tendría que llegar a su inhabitado departamento.

Entro entonces uno de sus compañeros con un hombre de mediana edad esposado.

-¿qué paso?- preguntó el ojidorado al policía que llevaba al hombre

-conflictos domésticos- le respondió el aludido mientras dejaba al hombre en una banca para llamar al capitán a cargo de la estación.

-es mi culpa- empezó a hablar el hombre mientras lloraba y tapaba su rostro con sus manos- todo es mi culpa

-¿quiere contarme que pasó?- pregunto el ambarino

-soy un idiota y ahora por mi culpa ella esta lastimada- respondió este entre sollozos

-no entiendo

-yo… yo a ella la amo, Susuna, mi esposa- comenzó a explicar- y por eso al cuido tanto- pero ese hombre, su jefe, ha estado intentando conquistarle hace varios meses. Ella me dijo que no me preocupara ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Estaba viendo la televisión, esperando a que ella llegara, cuando oí el sonido de un carro estacionarse, me asomé por la ventana, era un auto negro y costoso. Pude verla dentro del auto en el asiento del copiloto, el que manejaba era su jefe, el al tomo de la mano y vi como acariciaba su rostro. Salí de mi casa, me dirigí furioso al auto, abrí al puerta del conductor de pilo, lo saque de allí y lo golpeé. Ella intentó detenerme, pero en medio de toda aquella confusión la empujé, ella se golpeó contra el auto en la cabeza y cayó al piso. Yo no quería dañarla, no quería- sollozó el hombre rompiendo en llanto de nuevo

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Inuyasha. Todo eso parecía una visión del futuro. Ese hombre y él tenían el mismo problema, los celos, los incontrolables y envenenadores celos.

Salió a prisa de la estación, pidió prestado a uno de sus compañeros su auto y en ese condujo hasta la casa de su novia, o mejor dicho su ex novia hasta donde sabía.

Se estacionó y subió hasta el apartamento donde ella y su amiga vivían. Tocó la puerta y fue recibido por Sango

-necesito hablar con Kagome- exigió

-ella no está-

-no te creo- respondió empujando la puerta y abriéndose paso en el apartamento, lo recorrió con la vista, al parecer Sango decía la verdad

-te dije que no estaba- dijo Sango algo molesta por la intromisión de Inuyasha

-¿dónde está?

-salió a visitar a sus padres- le respondió

-¿Cuándo vuelve?

-no lo sé- mintió ella volvía la mañana siguiente, no mintió por odiar a Inuyasha o algo parecido, sino por Kagome "si preguntan por mí no sabes dónde estoy ni cuando vuelvo" había cumplido parte de esa promesa; quizá ella tenía razón y lo mejor era que ellos dos acabaran con esa relación de una vez por todas.

Con resignación se despidió y salió del apartamento. Entró al auto, la esperaría ahí toda la vida de ser necesario, en algún momento ella tendría que volver, se acomodó en al parte de atrás arropándose sólo con su chaqueta.

Casi no durmió esa noche, la combinación de incomodidad y ansias por ver a Kagome de nuevo casi no le permitió pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

Ya iban a ser las once de la mañana y ni rastro de ella, casi estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio un taxi arquear frente a los edificios donde ella vivía.

Del taxi bajó una joven de cabellera negra y larga, era ella. Bajo del auto y cruzo la calle a toda prisa

-Kagome- al llamo gritando

Reconoció esa voz en seguida, era la voz del hombre del cual había estado intentando huir la última semana. No quería voltearse, no quería enfrentarlo, porque sabía que terminaría perdiendo, terminaría cayendo de nuevo en aquel círculo vicioso de pela, lo siento y volvamos.

-Kagome- escucho que la llamó de nuevo, su voz sonaba casi a rugo, con duda se giró a encararlo

-_diablos luce terrible- _pensó al verlo ojeroso, con algo de barba, desaliñado y despeinado.

-necesito que hablemos-pidió él

-no… no creo que sea una buna idea Inuyasha me…mejor dejemos las cosas hasta aquí ¿sí?

-bien si no quieres hablar entonces tendrás que oírme- le respondió con seguridad y rudeza- se que ésta no es la primera vez que estamos en ésta situación y sé que todas y cada una de las veces anteriores ha sido enteramente mi culpa

-Inuyasha- le interrumpió

-déjame terminar por favor. También se que siempre digo que esa será la última vez y que en menos de nada rompo esa promesa, pero ésta vez es distinto, es que conocí a este señor y me contó su historia y parecía la nuestra y yo… el punto es que no quiero terminar, no quiero que terminemos como él su esposa

-Inuyasha tu mismo lo has dicho siempre me prometes que no volverás a actuar como una bestia y siempre vuelves a hacerlo ¿Por qué no puedes confiaren mi?

-no es que desconfíe de ti…es… es de mi de quien desconfíe, porque no tiendo que hace alguien como tú con alguien como yo. Porque soy apenas un policía que gano unos cuantos dólares al año, y sé que hay muchos hombres que pueden darte lo que yo no y temo que un día tú descubras eso y entonces me abandones- finalizó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No podía creer lo que había ido, en su mente se repetían esas palabras; y sus ojos demostraban tanta sinceridad y arrepentimiento. Suspiró agotada. Camino los pocos pasos que los separaban hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él

-pero si tu eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito tonto- se arrojo entonces a sus brazos y sus labios que la recibieron gustosos.

La abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos se pusieron rígidos para evitar que esa cercanía se agotara y sus labios besaron los de ella con pasión, alegría y amor, no quería perderse de ese placer nunca más en su vida. Se separaron entonces sus bocas por falta de aire, pero no así sus cuerpos. Enterró él su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello el hombro de ella, aspirando su olor, dejándose inundar por él.

-te amo- le susurro bajito, ms sin embargo, gracias a su cercanía, ella lo escuchó perfectamente

-y yo a ti-

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Carajo si me quedo largo 6 páginas en Word pero ojala les guste esto lo hago por ustedes jajaja**


	12. Apendicitis

**Apendicitis**

Estaba impaciente, totalmente impaciente. Hacía más de media hora que esperaba por ella en esa pequeña cabaña. Movía rápida y fuertemente una de sus piernas tratando de calmar, en vano, su desesperación.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a hacerlo esperar? A él el gran Inuyasha, tendría una seria charla con ella después o mejor simplemente no le permitiría salir de esa cabaña de nuevo en su vida. Si eso sonaba mejor.

Al fin a sus fosas nasales llegó el dulce aroma a lavanda típico de ella. Estaba a escasos metros de distancia, aguardo uno, dos, tres minutos hasta que al fin la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

-hasta que llegas- reclamó el hanyou a la joven sacerdotisa

-hola Inuyasha- le saludó la aludida sin inmutarse por los reclamos de su esposo

-¿porqué tardaste tanto?

-porque estuve ayudando a la anciana Kaede con un anciano que se había lastimado con un hacha- le contestó tranquila mientras se quitaba las sandalias típicas de aquella época y la parte superior y gruesa de su traje que la mantenía abrigada en el invierno.

Molesto, pero satisfecho abandonó su tan típica pose india y camino hacia su esposa, el olor de ella lo llamaba y embriagaba. Una vez tras ella se quedó estático disfrutando de su presencia.

Ella, quien sentía a su esposo a sus espaldas, se giró lentamente, encontrándose con esa mirada dorada que tanto la había enamorado, pero en sus ojos había algo más y ese algo era lujuria, lo supo en seguida, lujuria y deseo era lo que inundaba los ojos de su marido. Sonrió con ternura, porque ella también lo amaba y deseaba.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos alzándola y unió su boca con la de ella, lo cual sólo despertó en él, aún más, su pasión. La llevó hasta la recámara y en el camino se encargó de despojarla de algunas de las prendas que vestía, dejando su abdomen cubierto sólo por el vendaje que ella usaba en sustitución de los sostenes (ya que el hanyou había acabado con todos y cada uno de los que poseía)

La sentó con cuidado en la cama, una sonrisa pervertida (pero no por eso menos sensual) adornó su rostro al imaginar lo que haría con Kagome el resto de la noche; había pasado más de mes y medio desde la última vez en que había estado con ella, y no por decisión propia.

Con un único movimiento de sus garras rompió las vendas que le impedían una completa vista de su esposa. Recorrió a la joven desde sus labios hasta su ombligo dejando tiernos besos en el camino, pero entonces una pequeña cicatriz de no más de cinco centímetros en el costado derecho de la joven lo detuvo.

Ella, quien se encontraba totalmente ida por las caricias que le brindaba el hanyou volvió a la realidad cuando dejó de sentirlas, levantó un poco su cabeza y pudo observar como el hanyou se encontraba inmóvil observando sin parpadear si quiera su abdomen, más específicamente su cicatriz. Iba a llamarlo, pero sólo alcanzó a abrir su boca cuando lo escuchó hablar

-ese día… ese día creí que te perdería para siempre- susurró el más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, quien logró escucharlo a la perfección.

-Inuyasha- le llamó ella suavemente atrayendo su atención.

-Kagome, si algo malo te pasara yo…-se detuvo sólo de imaginar que algo o alguien pudiera apartarlo de ella para siempre- moriría-finalizó

FLASH BACK Hace mes y medio.

Kagome se encontraba recogiendo algunas hierbas del sembrío, era un bonito día, el sol se alzaba imponente en el azul cielo, trayendo consigo un agradable calor que era apaciguado por las refrescantes brisas que recorrían la aldea.

Entonces sintió una extraña punzada de dolor en el lado derecho de su vientre, llevo una mano allí y se inclino levemente por instinto tratando así de soportar el dolor que pareció desaparecer, pero sólo por escasos segundos, ya que en seguida volvió y con mucha más fuerza; no soportó mas y dejó salir un grito de dolor. El pequeño zorrito que estaba cerca a ella, pero completamente concentrado en sus dibujos, al escuchar el grito de Kagome corrió hacia ella.

-Kagome ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Shippo llama a la anciana Kaede- logró articular con esfuerzo

Con todo lo que daban sus cortas paticas corrió hasta la vivienda de la anciana, quien al escuchar la historia del zorrito corrió al auxilio de la joven miko en compañía de otros aldeanos.

La acomodaron con mucho cuidado en la cama, la anciana Kaede preparó una infusión para bajar la fiebre de la joven que había ascendido hasta los cielos.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¿donde estas Inuyasha?- peguntaba con cansancio la joven en medio de su dolor

-tranquila cariño ya va a llegar- el consoló al anciana quien había mandado a uno de los aldeanos a buscar al hanyou en una aldea vecina, puesto que este acompañaba al monje en uno de sus exorcismo fuera de la aldea.

-.-.-.-

Un hombre galopaba en su caballo ordenándole que no bajara la marcha, al fin pudo divisar la aldea vecina, con indicaciones logró llegar al lugar donde se realizaba el exorcismo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- gritaba a todo pulmón el hombre mientras se acercaba al hanyou

-¿Qué pasa Sotaru?- preguntó el ambarino al reconocer al hombre

-es… es la señorita Kagome… ella… Ella enfermo de la nada- contó entrecortado

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron por completo y un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su ser. Su cuerpo reacciono y corrió a toda marcha hacia su hogar, cosa que no tomó más que unos minutos, pero para él fueron horas.

Entró sin mucho decoro a la cabaña de Kaede, encontrando a su esposa tendida en una cama, retorciéndose de dolor y sudando.

-Kagome- exclamo inclinando hacia ella- ¿qué pasó?

-no lo sabemos, estaba muy bien hace una hora, de repente empezó a quejarse de dolor en el abdomen, pero no tiene cortadas o picaduras. También ha tenido fiebre, le prepare una bebida con yerbas pero el efecto no duró mucho- respondió la anciana

-Inu… llévame a mi época por favor- rogó al joven, ya que ella creía saber que era lo que le sucedía -_benditas clases de biología-_pensó, ya que si mal no recordaba lo que ella padecía parecían ser síntomas de apendicitis, y si era eso, necesitaría de un hospital con urgencia.

El hanyou miró a la anciana, quien asintió con la cabeza, quizá allá sabrían que el sucedía a la joven. La tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el poso dejando a una aldea completa llena de angustias.

En cuanto cruzaron el poso en menos de seis saltos ya estaba en el templo Higurashi.

-Inuya- empezó a saludar la suegra hasta que vio a Kagome en sus brazos- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó alterada atrayendo la atención del abuelo y Souta

-le duele mucho el abdomen y la fiebre no le baja- respondió el hanyou

-Souta llama ya un taxi- ordenó la joven madre al menor de sus hijos, quien enseguida acató la orden.

Dejó con delicadeza a su amada Kagome sobre el sofá, pro en cuanto se separó un poco de ella sintió como una suave y pequeña mano atrapaba la de él

-Inuyasha, por favor no me dejes- susurró casi inconsciente debido al dolor

-nunca- aseguró con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, de esas que sólo ella tenia el placer de observar.

El taxi llegó, pitando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharse en la cima del templo. Inuyasha tomó a la joven en brazos y se dispuso a salir de la casa seguido de su suegra.

-orejas de perro espera- el llamo el pequeño Souta quien ofrecía con manos extendidas una gorra, la cual fue tomada por su madre, quien la colocó rápidamente sobre la cabeza del hanyou ocultando así su adorables orejas.

Bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras del templo, subieron Kagome a la parte trasera del auto y se encaminaron hacia el hospital. Entraron a la sala de urgencias conde les brindaron una camilla para que reposara la joven. Les permitieron seguir unos metros más antes de restringirles el paso, cosa a la cual el hanyou se opuso rotundamente, siendo necesarios siete enfermeros y la madre de Kagome para calmarlo un poco ante la amenaza de llamar a la policía y no dejarlo permanecer allí.

Quince minutos después apareció el mismo doctor que los había recibido. Ambos, esposo y madre de la paciente se pararon a toda prisa.

-¿son los familiares de la señorita Higurashi?- pregunto el doctor, recibiendo un si por parte de ambos- lo que ella tiene es apendicitis, vamos a intervenirla de inmediato, la cirugía no tardará más de una hora ay no es de alto riesgo, pero deberá permanecer en el hospital por lo menos tres días antes de volver a casa para evitar complicaciones ¿alguna duda?-

-ella… ¿ella estará bien?- preguntó tímidamente el hanyou, recibiendo un sonrisa de aliento y una afirmación del doctor

Tras lo que aprecia una larga espera y varios intentos de tranquilizar al hanyou en cuanto la señora Higurashi explico que una cirugía consistían en abrir el cuerpo de Kagome y, en ese caso, sacar uno de sus órganos; una enfermera pareció finalmente dando la noticia de que Kagome estaba bien y que podrían verla más tarde cuando fuera llevada a su cuarto y el efecto de la anestesia pasara.

Eso fueron los tres días ms desesperantes de la existencia de un hanyou y una sacerdotisa, él por tener que verse obligado a compartir con al joven sólo en el horario de visitas (cosa que dejó de cumplir en cuanto descubrió como entrar al hospital y más aún a la habitación de la joven sin ser visto). Y de ella por tener que estar encerrada en ese cuarto, sin sus cosas, postrada en una cama y comiendo esa horrible comida insípida del hospital; además de soportar a un MUY preocupado hanyou quien apenas y el permitía respirar por sí sola.

-.-.-.-.-

Se estiró un poco para alcanzar el vaso con jugo que estaba en su mesita de noche, pero en cuanto el hanyou de ojos dorados vio que intento moverse la detuvo y el mismo alcanzó el vaso para ella.

-Inuyasha, en serio no tienes que estar haciendo todo por mí

- el doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo- apuntó en hanyou con sabiduría

-sí, pero eso fue hace más de una semana, además sólo debía estirarme un poco- observó como él se mantenía firme en su postura, pero de pronto bajó su mirada y sus orejas, en un típico gesto de tristeza.-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?- pregunto ella preocupada

-no me pasa nada- respondió bajito él

-Inuyasha- le llamó haciéndole entender que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que contestara, con sinceridad, su pregunta.

-perdón- susurro

-¿perdón porque?

-yo… yo te prometí que te protegería y que no dejaría que sufrieras y aun así no pude evitar que enfermara- confesó bajando su mirada al piso de nuevo

Atónita por sus palabras Kagome se levantó con cuidado, sentándose en la cama, se acercó suavemente a él y recostó su frente en su hombro

-no es tu culpa, no podías evitarlo, no es porque hayas hecho algo malo, por favor deja de culparte- pidió levantando la mirada, tomo el rostro de su querido hanyou entre sus manos y dejó un suave beso en la boca de su esposo. Apoyaron sus frentes y permanecieron un largo rato.

FIN FLASH BACK

Enternecida por lo que le decía su esposo se acodó mejor y se lanzó feliz a los brazos de él, llenándolo de besos, entonces lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome te duele algo?- pregunto angustiado. Ella negó con su cabeza, pero aún así las lágrimas seguían brotando como una cascada, imparables ambas.

-es sólo que te amo mucho- confeso con una gran sonrisa- y yo también moriría si algo te alejara de mí.

El al beso con fuerza y las lágrimas de ellas ahora se confundieron también con las que el hanyou dejaba salir, lágrimas de miedo por llegar a perderla algún día y de felicidad porque la tenía con él.

Esa noche se desquito del mes y medio que había durado sin hacer el amor con su esposa por recomendaciones del doctor (no fuera que se reventaran los puntos). Fueron uno toda la noche, una y otra vez, en medio de lágrimas de amor.

**Y colorín colorado este one-shot se ha acabado **


	13. Ellos también sufren

**Ellos también sufren**

Llevaba varios minutos observando la entrada de esa droguería, suspiró con resignación una vez y sin pensar dio varios pasos, hasta que el corto pitido que emitían las puertas automáticas anunciando que alguien ingresaba o salía del establecimiento lo trajo a la realidad; recorrió el lugar con su mirada, divisó los estantes de medicamentos, aseo personal, desinfectantes de heridas y algunos otros, pero no eran esos los que buscaba, el fin, había el fondo pudo ver su objetivo.

Algo nervioso y pendiente que nadie lo observara caminó con paso rápido hacia esa sección, la sección de mujeres (si, la de toallas, tampones y demás objetos de higiene y cuidado especial de mujeres). Se detuvo frente a un montón de paquetes, la mayoría en fuertes tonos de fucsia y rosados.

-_maldición todos lucen iguales-_pensó con algo de desespero- _¿Cuáles se suponen que son?-_

Trató de revivir en su mente las palabras exactas de Kagome,"busca unas con alas ultra fina de tela rápida absorción, no las de tanga, normal. Si no hay ultra absorción entonces unas natural"

-pero si todas lucen iguales- pronunció bajito. Respiro hondo y votó el aire por la boca-_bueno al mal paso darle prisa-_

Observó la primera hilera de empaques buscando las que tenían alas. Bingo ya las había hallado, ahora las que además eran ultra fina, esas costaron un poco más de trabajo, pero aparecieron. Una requerimiento menos y faltan dos. Leyó las letras un poco más pequeñas de los empaques hasta leer "rápida absorción". Bien ya solo necesitaba encontrar las que fueran normal. El problema es que no entendía que era eso de "normal". Buscó en el paquete que tenía en las manos algo que indicara lo que buscaba; pero entonces escuchó unas voces (femeninas) acercarse, la pena le pudo más y se dirigió con paquete en mano a la caja de la droguería para pagar. Mientras hacia la pequeña fila tomó unos chocolates para llevarle a su novia

-_si no la quisiera tanto no me sometería a esto-_pensó cansado, esos malditos días de ella lo volvían loco a él también, en un momento ella estaba contenta y al otro votaba humo por las orejas. No podían ver películas de romance (aunque eso en realidad era algo bueno ya que él no las soportaba) o de comedia romántica por que ella terminaba llorando a moco tendido. El padecía también en esos días, le provocaba esconderse hasta que todo aquello pasara, pero sabía que eso sería peor. Finalmente llegó su turno de pagar, canceló los dos productos y camino las pocas cuadras desde el local hasta el templo Higurashi.

Fue recibido por su suegra y subió de inmediato al cuarto de Kagome.

-toma Kagome- ofreció cuando al vio sentada en la silla de escritorio

-gracias Inuyasha- pronunció ella recibiendo la pequeña bolsa con su encargo-chocolates- chillo emocionada al verlos; brindándole una gran sonrisa al joven, ocasionando en él un sonrojo.-Inuyasha- lo llamó

-eh-

-estas son tanga, tendrás que volver y cambiarlas por las normal

¿Quién dijo que ellos no sufrían también?


	14. Bonita

**Bonita**

**Intérprete: **Cabas

_Ya no quería nada_

_Mi alma estaba herida_

_Ya no sentía nada_

_Que no fuera dolor_

Un joven atractivo, alto, cabello negro oscuro y brillante, cuerpo perfectamente formado gracias a su afición a los deportes y con unos encantadores ojos color miel que parecían quemar como el sol se paseaba con amargura por las calles de Tokio

-malditas mujeres son todas iguales, montón de interesadas- murmuraba entre dientes mientras se tambaleaba y tomaba un trago más de la botella de whiskey- ¡putas interesadas!- habló más duro ésta vez

¿Por qué todo el drama? Por una mujer obviamente. Una mujer llamada Kikyo. Una mujer que logró enredarlo con su sensualidad. Una mujer que en la cual había gastado más dinero en once meses que en toda su vida. Una mujer que al ver los recibos de bancos, facturas sin pagar y escuchar las palabras "recorte de gastos" lo abandonó, literalmente, mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo; por que cuando despertó todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella había desaparecido, o casi todo, quedando sólo el anillo de compromiso que él (con el poco dinero libre que quedaba) compró para ella, agradeció a todos los cielos que ella se marcho antes de entregarle el anillo.

_Salí a buscar problemas_

_Por que no creía_

_No creía nada _

_Ni siquiera en el amor_

Caminó hacia unos tipos, siete, y una joven, que a juzgar por sus ropas, no era de muy buena reputación que digamos. En medio de su borrachera tastabilló y derramó parte de su licor sobre la mujer

-oye idiota- reclamó esta ofendida y tratado de retirar el líquido de su muy pronunciado escote

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Discúlpate- ordenó uno de los sujetos

-¿Por qué… por arruinar esa disque blusa cuyo dinero recuperará en una noche, no perdón una hora con alguno de ustedes?- preguntó con sarcasmo y la lengua enredada debido a su alto nivel de alcohol

-¿van a dejar que me trate así?- preguntó indignada la mujer a los hombre que la acompañaban

-tú te lo buscaste- apunto el mismo tipo que anteriormente lo había obligado a disculparse antes de estampar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del joven de mirada dorada, haciéndolo caer en seguida al suelo. No demoraron los otros seis hombres en aventar más puños y patadas contra el joven, que en su estado de embragues quedó completamente indefenso. Para fortuna de él un policía cuyo turno de patrullaje estaba a punto de terminar observó la situación y espantó a los agresores. Por supuesto llamó también una ambulancia para auxiliar al inconsciente joven.

_Hasta que apareciste_

_Con tu fantasía_

_Y me pediste que cantara esa canción que tanto te sabias_

Las puertas del hospital, por la entrada de urgencias se abrieron de golpe, permitiendo la entrada de una camilla con un apuesto joven sobre ella.

La joven residente de medicina que en ese momento pasaba cerca a la entrada al ver la camilla se acercó rápido a ésta, preguntando a los asistentes de la ambulancia que al empujaban por lo sucedido

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto casi corriendo al lado de la camilla.

-hombre de unos 25 años. Fue agredido por pandilleros. Presentas múltiples hematomas y posibles fracturas en costillas.- respondió uno de ellos.

Lo llevaron hacia la zona de urgencias y se retiraron, dejando sólo a los doctores y enfermeras para que hicieran su trabajo

La joven se acercó al rostro del paciente, abrió uno de sus párpados y alumbró con una linterna su ojo.

-traigan la máquina portátil de rayos x, preparen suturas y suero- ordenó ella. En seguida una de las enfermeras salió disparada a cumplir las órdenes de la doctora.

_Y yo te dije_

_Pasa la noche conmigo bonita_

_Yo te haré canciones y versos de amores_

_Y no quedaran dudas ni dolores en nuestros corazones_

_Pasa la noche y quédate mañana todo el día_

Lentamente recobraba la conciencia, abrió despacio los ojos acomodándose a la brillante luz blanca que iluminaba la habitación.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se quejó en voz baja

-ya despertó- habló una joven, cuya presencia no había notado- la doctora Higurashi vendrá a verlo en unos minutos- anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espere- la llamó- ¿Qué paso?

-usted llegó ayer inconsciente. Al parecer a causa de una pelea callejera- respondió saliendo de la habitación

Intentó recordar algo, pero había estado tan borracho que todo después de comprar varias botellas en una licorera era un misterio

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó una hermosa joven de alrededor de 23, cabello largo hasta la cintura, azabache, que contrastaba con su pálida piel; radiante sonrisa y grandes ojos cafés.

-buenos días señor Taisho- saludo ella

-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto ya que ella le llamaba por su apellido

-no, pero ese es el apellido que tiene su cédula, pase y tarjetas de presentación que había en su billetera- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿cómo se siente?- preguntó acercándose a él y revisando el suero que goteaba, pasaba por un delgado tubo plástico y finalizaba en una aguja que se enterraba en las venas del joven.

-bien, pero me duelen la cabeza y las costillas- respondió

-bueno lo primero supongo es sólo la resaca y lo segundo es porque se fracturo tres costillas- respondió ella.

_No me quedaba nada más que una honda herida_

_Que no cicatrizaba y fumaba mi razón_

_Pero escuche el sonido del cielo que se abría_

_Y tú aparecías y mi vida cambio_

Bendito destino, todo lo tenía bien planeado, las coincidencias no existían ¿por qué? Porque resultó ser que el gran amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku, era novio de una vieja amiga de la doctora que lo había atendido.

Flash back

-dígame señor Taisho...

-puede llamarme Inuyasha - interrumpió él, después de todo si gracias a esa mujer era que sus heridas sanaban, podrían tenerse algo más de confianza

-de acuerdo, Inuyasha ¿desea que avisemos a alguien de su estadía aquí?-

-no- respondió secamente

-no se moleste pero, casi toda la noche estuvo sonando su celular, en su identificador aparecía Miroku-

-¿Dónde está mi celular?-

La joven caminó hasta uno de los armarios en el cuarto, justo al frente del joven (quien aprovechó esto para recorrer descaradamente con su mirada el bien formado cuerpo de la joven ya que ésta usaba uno de eso uniformes azules típicos de los hospitales, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo) abrió las puertas y sacó de allí la chaqueta de Inuyasha, esculcó en uno de los bolsillo y tomo el celular en sus manos. Acomodó de nuevo la chaqueta en uno de los ganchos y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el paciente entregándole el celular

-gracias

-vuelvo en un rato- anunció ella antes de retirarse

Tomó el teléfono y observó las más de 30 llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo contacto. Devolvió la llamada, habló con su amigo Miroku y explicó lo sucedido.

Menos de dos horas después el ya estaba allí.

Kagome, recordando que debía revisar de nuevo al paciente de la 215 (Taisho) se dirigió de nuevo allí, toco antes de entrar y recibiendo autorización pasó

-¿Kagome?- hablo Miroku al verla entrar

-Miroku hola- saludo ella carismática en un abrazo

-¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de ambos

-claro, si ella esa algo así como mi cuñada- respondió con sus típicas sonrisas Miroku.

Fin flash back

Desde ese día y después de haberle dado de alta él y Kagome se habían vuelto algo cercanos

_Hasta que apareciste_

_Con tu fantasía_

_Y me pediste que cantara esa canción que tanto te sabias_

_Y yo te dije_

_Pasa la noche conmigo bonita_

_Yo te haré canciones y versos de amores_

Tanto así que incluso se permitió desahogar sus penas contando toda la tomentosa historia de "amor" (ya que haba descubierto que lo que sentía por Kikyo no era amor sino simple deseo) a Kagome. Sin darse cuenta esa joven se había vuelto parte importante de su vida, extrañaba sus sonrisas, su voz de aliento, su mirada esperanzadora, extrañaba todo de ella cuando pasaba más de un día sin verla debido a sus turnos en el hospital. Descubrió entonces que la amistad de ella ya no le era suficiente, deseaba más de ella.

_Pasa la noche conmigo bonita_

_O múdate cerca, Y así me visitas_

_Y no quedaran dudas ni dolores en nuestros corazones_

_Pasa la noche y quédate mañana todo el día_

Estaban tumbados sobre una colchoneta en el balcón del apartamento de Inuyasha observando cómo alumbraban parpadeantes las estrellas.

-ya es tarde Inuyasha, creo que mejor me voy- anunció ella sentándose en la colchoneta y viendo su reloj que marcaba las diez pasadas

-quédate ésta noche Kagome- ofreció él.

-pero…-

-vamos, tú misma lo dijiste ya es tarde, además mañana es tu día libre- argumentó el

-préstame el teléfono para avisar en casa- pidió ella dando a entender que aceptaría la invitación del joven.

Ella tomó el teléfono y llamó a su casa para tranquilizar a su madre. El sacó algunas cobijas de un armario junto con una almohada para acomodarlas en el sofá donde él dormiría esa noche. Se despertó en la madrugada, su boca estaba seca; caminó más dormido que despierto hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, lo bebió con desesperación y se sirvió otro más.

Se dispuso a volver su improvisada cama, pero cambió de idea al recordar el porqué dormía en su sala y no es su habitación.

_Desde esa noche eres mía mi amor_

_Siempre serás mi bonita mi amor_

_Para nadie es un secreto_

Camino con extremo cuidado hacia su habitación, en la cama se observaba un menudo bulto. Avanzó hasta la cabecera de la cama y se inclinó a la altura de quien dormía ahí. Observó con especial cuidado el pálido rostro de la joven, sonrió y aparto algunos mechones que cubrían el rostro de ella.

Se mantuvo así un buen rato, meditando si hacer o no lo que desde hace varios meses venía deseando. Ella estaba dormida, podría hacerlo rápido y ella no lo sabría.

Se lamió los labios, decidido ya a hacerlo. Se inclinó lentamente y contuvo su respiración, se auto animó y al fin unió su boca con al de la muchacha.

En medio de sus sueños sintió un fuerte calor en su boca el cual la hizo despertar, abrió un poco sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo reconocer la figura de Inuyasha, era él quien con ojos cerrados besaba con infinita ternura su boca. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, pero no se separó, contrario a eso, respondió el beso con timidez.

Al sentir el movimiento de los labios que besaba sólo pudo pensar que soñaba, pero no iba a desperdiciar ese "sueño". Aumento el ritmo de sus labios y sintió como los de Kagome los seguían. Continúo besándolo, sonriendo en medio del beso. Finalmente se separó de ella cuando sus pulmones le reclamaron aire.

En cuanto dejaron de besarse abrió sus ojos, topándose son unos tan dorados como el bronce. Le sonrió dulcemente.

Ambos entendieron entonces que a partir de esa noche ella era de él y él de ella.


	15. Una madre

**Este incluye realismo mágico así que no se sorprendan si pasa algo anormal.**

**Una madre**

-pampers con indicadores, huggies con resurte de oruga, pequeñín ¿etapa 1?- murmuraba un hombre de, al parecer, 26 años mientras leía los empaques de las distintas marcas de pañales sin entender muy bien la diferencia entre el uno y el otro.- carajo- se quejó

-las etapas son los meses y los que tiene oruga flex son más resistentes- habló una mujer joven a su lado quien había observado como parecía padecer el hombre en medio de tantas opciones

-¿ah?

-dígame ¿de qué edad es el bebé?- pregunto con dulzura ella

-tres semanas y media- respondió el haciendo los cálculos mentales

-entonces es etapa 0, estos- señaló tomando un paquete en especial- son de esa etapa y la cintura es más alta para que su ombligo no se lastime- añadió

-gracias- respondió sin entender muy bien la explicación de la mujer- ah soy Inuyasha- se presento ofreciendo su mano

-Kagome- respondió ella recibiendo la mano del hombre

-¿es usted madre también?

Ella rió un poco antes de responder

-no, pero soy tía de un par de gemelas de tres años y pequeño de dos meses- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- bueno que tenga un buen día- se despidió ella

-disculpe- la llamo, atrayendo la atención de ella quien se giró para verlo- soy nuevo en esto de ser padre y tengo que comprar otras cosas si no le molesta y tiene tiempo ¿podría ayudarme por favor?- pidió el con mirada sincera y casi desesperada

-claro- aceptó ella con una sonrisa

Caminaron por los pasillos del supermercado buscando y seleccionando entre distintos tipos de leches, entre eso Inuyasha hacia notas mentales sobre las explicaciones de Kagome sobre marcas, calidad y demás.

-¿y es niño o niña?- preguntó ella acompañando al novato padre hacia una de las cajas

-niño- respondió el con alegría

-vaya el primer barón, usted y su esposa deben estar muy felices- entonces la mirada del hombre descendió y se torno triste, demasiado, totalmente opuesta a la de hace unos segundos-perdón ¿dije algo indebido?- se disculpó ella al ver la reacción del Inuyasha

-no es su culpa, no tiene que disculparse… es… es sólo que mi esposa murió el día del parto- respondió apenas con un gran nudo en la garganta.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y tristeza, se regañó mentalmente por su indiscreción. Abrió su boca en repetidas ocasiones sin saber que decir. Las palabras "lo siento" eran tan cliché que, aun que en verdad era eso lo que sentía, sonarían mas como una simple cordialidad.

-buenos días- saludó al cajera en cuanto el turno de Kagome de pagar llegó, llevaba sólo un sixpag de leche. Alzó su mini mercado, la cajera lo recibió y lo paso por el lector del código de barras.-con 16 con 78- hablo la cajera refiriéndose al total. Kagome esculcó en sus bolsillos por dinero

-espere- hablo Inuyasha- incluya eso también- ordenó a la cajera mientras le entregaba frascos de compotas, paquetes de pañales, toallitas húmedas, talco para bebé y tarros de leche en polvo- yo pago- se dirigió esta vez a Kagome

-no tiene que

-si tengo que, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer su ayuda- ofreció el finalizando

Salieron juntos del establecimiento comercial.

-¿para dónde vas?- pregunto él

-mi casa es a pocas cuadras, hacia ese lado- señalo a su izquierda

-te llevo- casi que ordenó

Ella le siguió, subió el auto de aquel hombre en el asiento del copiloto.

Condujo unas cuanta cuadras, seis a lo mucho, hasta una larga escalinata, que finalizaba en un templo

Ella, antes de bajar, sacó de su bolso de mano una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo. Abrió la agenda y escribió algo en ella. Rasgó la hoja con cuidado y la pasó a Inuyasha.

-si llegas a necesitar ayuda de nuevo sólo llama- quizás ofrecer ayuda con su hijo en medio de su pérdida era una mejor forma de decir "lo siento".

Gustoso aceptó el ofrecimiento de la joven. Pasaron sólo dos días antes de que requiriera su ayuda. Era domingo, ese día el ama de llaves que lo ayudaba entre semana no estaba, si que eran solos él y el pequeño Sora, ah y por supuesto los llantos, vómitos gases y demás. Exasperado y frustrado ya al no poder hacer feliz a su hijo buscó entre sus chaquetas el número de la mujer que había conocido en el supermercado.

Un adolescente de 16 años navegaba por la red en su computadora, un anciano semi-calvo barría las hojas a la entrada del templo, una mujer de unos 46 años picaba verduras para el almuerzo y una joven de 24 leía con atención una novela.

Los cuatro teléfonos que había en total en la casa sonaron al mismo tiempo con distintos tonos, causando un gran ruido en la residencia.

La mujer de 46 años, quien se encontraba más cerca a un teléfono puesto que en la cocina había uno. Se estiro y contesto

-hola

-_buenos días, ¿se encuentra Kagome?- _pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

-sí, un momento. ¡Kagome te necesitan al teléfono!-gritó la mujer para que su hija pudiera oírla

La joven al oír a su madre, dejó su libro (no sin antes poner algún separador) sobre el sofá y caminó hasta la mesa con el teléfono.

-ya mamá- hablo ella para dar a entender que ya había contestado la llamada- hola- hablo esta vez para la persona en la línea

-_Kagome, soy Inuyasha, el del supermercado-_aclaró para que ella pudiera recordarlo

-Inuyasha. Dime ¿Qué pasa?- claro que lo recordaba

-_espero no molestar, pero necesito tu ayuda, la nana no trabajo hoy y la verdad no se qué hacer_

_-_tranquilo, estoy, dame tu dirección y voy para allá- anotó en un papel las indicaciones que le dio él. Alisto sus cosas en un bolso y aviso a su madre que saldría. La casa de Inuyasha no quedaba a más de 30 minutos caminando, pero por lo que pudo apreciar en la voz de Inuyasha, la necesitaba ya, por lo que tomó un bus. En escasos diez minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de él esperando que alguien abriera.

Alguien atendió a la puerta, era Inuyasha, algo estresado, cansado y desesperado

-gracias por venir- se apartó de la entrada para que ella pudiera pasar.

-por nada- comento con una sonrisa. Siguió al hombre hasta la sala, donde dentro de un corral se encontraba un bebé. Como había dicho Inuyasha, de menos de apenas un mes, con escasos cabellos negros y los dorados ojos de su padre.

Ella caminó hasta él y lo cargó en sus brazos con inmensa alegría y ternura mientras intentaba calmar el llanto del pequeño infante.

-ya tranquilo- le hablaba al bebe- ¿ya comió?-Pregunto al padre

-he estado la última hora intentando que lo haga- respondió el

Ella tomó un biberón con leche y probó la temperatura depositando un poco del contenido en su mano, estaba fría ya.

-ya esta fría, caliéntala sólo un poco-

El hombre tomó entonces el biberón y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a un bebe en llanto y una mujer tratando de calmarlo. Encendió la estufa y en baño de María calentó el biberón. De repente dejó de oír el llanto. Curioso se asomó a la sala y no pudo creer lo que mostraban sus ojos.

Kagome sentada en el sofá, había desabrochado su blusa y ahora amamantaba a un bebe que se había aferrado como si no hubiera un mañana su pecho.

Caminó desconcertado hacia la mujer y su bebé y con cuidado de no romper aquella escena se sentó al lado de ella.

-parece que lo que quería era sentir un pecho- pronuncio ella bajito respondiendo la pregunta mental del ambarino.

Entonces, como si de milagros se tratasen, del virginal y blanco pecho de la joven empezó a brotar leche como una cascada, como si sus senos estuviesen acostumbrados de toda la vida a aquel acto de maternidad.

Quien pensaría que ese extraño suceso uniría por siempre la vida de dos personas. Dos personas que encontraron la una en la otra un amor tan puro y recíproco. O que gracias a que ese casi milagro se formaría una familia, que haría que un desafortunado bebé que tuvo la desgracia de perder a su madre en cuanto nació lograra encontrar otra que lo amaría con igual intensidad, quien le daría a su padre el amor que nadie más podría. Que le aria los dos otra demostración más de amor al traer a la vida un hija y hermana.


	16. No apto para menores

**No apto para menores**

La joven miko tomó tres cuatro pesados libros de su escritorio y los acomodó en el fondo de su maleta amarilla. Bajó con esta a la cocina y metió en ella todo tipo de comidas instantáneas y algunas medicinas.

Se despidió de su familia y salto por el poso, flotando por un instante como si el mundo careciera de gravedad; hasta que cayó en el mismo poso, 500 años atrás de su época.

Con algo de esfuerzo subió por las paredes del pozo, llegando al borde una mano con garras le ofreció ayuda para terminar de salir; ella tomó la mano y fue casi jalada, con cuidado, del pozo junto con su maleta.

-gracias- susurró ella a la vez que se organizaba su falda y le entregaba su gigantesca maleta (la cual aprecia tener propiedades elásticas para poder contener todos los objetos dentro de ella)

-feh- le respondió el hanyou poniendo en su hombro izquierdo la maleta para encaminarse junto a Kagome hacia la aldea.

Al llegar a la casa de la anciana Kaede fue recibida en seguida por un pequeño zorrito que saltó a sus brazos gritando el nombre de ella con alegría.

Tras saludar a todos se acomodó en medio de Sango y el pervertido monje para sacar algunas cosas de su maleta y repartirlas. El hanyou ansioso por sus papas esculcó también le mochila de la joven. ¡Bingo! Las había encontrado, tomó su paquete con excesiva alegría, demostrada en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Al sacar al paquete observó algo duro y con colores bajo este, lo sacó, parecía uno de esos libros que alguna vez había visto en casa de Kagome. Lo tomó entre sus garras y lo empezó ojear, observando las imágenes a color de este.

Todo muy normal, hasta que llegó a la parte de "Anatomía humana", como lo indicaba el título del libro al comienzo de capitulo.

Sus ojos se abrieron mas no poder y un rojo tan fuerte como el de sus ropas inundó su rostro al observar la imagen del cuerpo de un hombre completamente desnudo que ocupa una página entera, cambió de hoja y peor aún, una foto ampliada del sistema reproductor y urinario exterior de un hombre, es decir, el pene de este.

-Ka... Kagome ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto nerviosos al pensar en el porqué Kagome tenía esto entre sus cosas

Ella sin saber de que hablaba se giró hacia el hanyou, encontrándose con que él tenía abierto su libro de biología en la aparatos de aparatos reproductores

-es mi libro de ciencias- respondió ella con inocencia

-¡¿Y PORQUÉ HAY GENTE DESNUDA?- preguntó algo alterado al imaginar a su Kagome viendo eso

-pero… pero es sólo anatomía, ¿que tiene? Es muy normal-

El hanyou se quedó pasmado sin creer lo que sus orejas de perro oían- _a Kagome le parece esto normal ¿acaso ella a…?- _mas detuvo su pregunta mental de sólo imaginarlo

-Inuyasha- le llamó Kagome al observar la expresión ida y aterrada en el rostro del hanyou. Este volvió en sí y se paró con libro para salir de la cabaña siendo seguido por la vista de todos- ¡Inuyasha!- le llamó una vez mas Kagome sin entender que hacia él, se paró de su lugar y siguió al hanyou fuera de la cabaña.

Corrió tras él quien caminaba con pasos calmados hacia un pozo de agua, con la intención de arrojar al fondo de este el libro.

Alzó la mano con la que sostenía el libro apuntando hacia el piso

-¡ABAJO!- grito ya sabemos quién provocando la caída de sabemos también quien

-¿QUÉ TE PASA?- le reclamo un hanyou con la cara embarrada.

-¡dame mi libro!-ordenó ella pasando por alto la pregunta de Inuyasha

-no-

-¿porque?- preguntó Kagome sin entender la actitud del peli plateado

-por... porque no es correcto que estés viendo hombres desnudos- respondió este con orgullo y sonrojo

Analizó lo que acababa de oír y tras hacerlo sólo pudo responder con una sonora carcajada. No podía creer lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser el hanyou.


	17. EL Plan

Perdón la demora, pero fueron días difíciles empezando porque: ¡**ME ROBARON MI CELULAR! **Maldita inseguridad, ojalá a ese desgraciado lo coja un transmilenio, pero que no lo mate, sino que lo deje tan mal que ni su madre lo pueda reconocer wajajaja (mi risa malvada). Pero bueno volviendo a lo de los capítulos aquí hay otro.

**El plan**

-¡ERES UN TONTO MAL AGRADECIDO!- exclamó furibunda la joven de extrañas ropas (al menos para esa época)

-¿porque? Sólo digo la verdad- le refutó con burla en hanyou

-¿ah sí? ¿Si tan mala te parece mi comida entonces porque me pides que la cocine?- preguntó con superioridad la miko, pensando tener ganada la batalla verbal.

-porque es eso o alimentarme de aire. Aunque, pensándolo bien la segunda opción empieza a sonar mejor, así no correría el riesgo de morir intoxicado- respondió con sorna, ironía y una gran dosis de orgullo el ser de ojos dorados

-¡ERES DE LO PEOR!- finalizó ofendida y exhausta la joven. Tomó su maleta amarilla y salió de la pequeña cabaña donde, además de ella y el hanyou, estaban también Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara y la anciana Kaede; quien se limitaron sólo a tratar de ignorar la discusión anterior (últimamente las discusiones y partidas de Kagome a raíz de esas se hacían cada vez más frecuente; razón por la cual ya estaban más que acostumbrados)

El hanyou, recostado en su típica pose india contra una de las paredes de la cabaña, abrió su ojo izquierdo y recorrió con este el lugar. Todos dormían profundamente. Abrió su otro ojo y se levantó con lentitud del lugar. Caminó con extremo cuidado a la salida de allí.

-qui… ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?... ¿en serio?- habló dormido Miroku. El hanyou roló los ojos al verlo, pues, a juzgar por su rostro de proxeneta (palabra que alguna vez había oído de la joven del futuro) no estaba teniendo sueños muy apropiados para contar.

Retomó su camino y salió de la cabaña para dirigirse hacia el poso devora huesos; por el cual saltó.

Estaba totalmente despierta, ansiosa también, como si estuviera esperando al momento en que todos descubrieran una travesura.

El silencio era tal que percibía con claridad, incluso, el zumbido de las luciérnagas que en ocasiones (cómo esta) adornaban el templo. Pero, el sonido que lamo su atención fue el de un golpe en el techo de su casa y luego otro más suave en su ventana.

Se paró de su cómoda cama y camino hacia el lugar de los ruidos. Sonrió con picaría al ver la figura del hanyou al otro lado el cristal; abrió la ventana y le permitió el paso hacia su habitación.

El sonrió con sensualidad y arrogancia antes de atraer con velocidad el cuerpo de la joven al suyo abrazándola por la espalda para unir las bocas de ambos. Sonrieron en el beso.

-¿crees?... ¿crees que nos?... ¿descubran?- preguntó Kagome a su hanyou aprovechando los momentos en que sus bocas se distanciaban un par de milímetros cada que al hanyou cambia la posición de su cabeza para profundizar el beso.

-no… son… muy ingenuos- le respondió antes de botarla sobre la cama.

Ingenuos ellos. Como si sus amigos de 500 años atrás no hubieran notado ya que desde hace meses discutían mas seguido, ella se marchaba y, cuando ya era casi media noche, el hanyou la seguía pensando que todos dirimían y volvía en la madrugada antes de que "despertaran".


	18. Puro Instinto

**Puro instinto**

Gimió al momento en que su espalda casi desnuda chocó con algo de fuerza contra la corteza dura y rasposa de un gran árbol, aunque el gemido no fue a causa del golpe sino a la excitación del momento; escuchó como el hanyou que la sostenía y besaba su cuello gruñó como respuesta a su quejido.

El subió por el cuello de la joven del futuro, mientras lo lamia y mordía, hasta su boca, sonrió de medio lado al ver como ésta estaba totalmente roja e hinchada gracias a él. La besó una vez más con pasión y algo de rudeza, intentando saciar su cuerpo. Se separaron sólo cuando el aire, tan vital como siempre, hizo notar su usencia en los pulmones de ambos.

Observó el rostro del mitad demonio, unas marcas moradas se dibujaron en parte de sus pómulos y mejillas; y sus ojos siempre dorados, ahora se mezclaban también con el rojo (demás de la lujuria), irónicamente, los abrazos y besos de ella, que anteriormente habían evitado las transformaciones del hanyou, ahora eran lo que la provocaba. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza el sentir como una de las garras del peli plateado se paseaba con prisa y descaro por sus piernas y otra de igual forma en su espalda. Por acto reflejo apretó más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

Sintió como ahora los labios de él recorrían sus hombros, se devolvieron a al clavícula y descendieron con frenesí por su pecho hasta sus senos y besó la porción de ellos que no eran cubiertos por el sostén. Gimió una vez, pero con más fuerza. Abrió sus ojos y observó la blusa de su uniforme arrojada (también algo rasgada) a varios metros de distancia. No pudo evitar sonreír con travesura al recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación.

HACE 2 HORAS 28 MINUTOS

-ese examen estuvo fatal- exclamo con cansancio una joven de cabello corto y negro con una balaca amarilla en él.

-creí que jamás acabaría- apoyó otra joven de cabello más corto

-anímense. Ya todo terminó y ahora estamos las cuatro juntas- habló con típico positivismo otra joven de cabello rizado.

Kagome sólo sonrió al ver aquella escena, preocupadas por un examen. Pensó que ella también debería estarlo, exámenes, ropa a la moda, celulares modernos, ¡hombres! Esas deberían ser sus únicas preocupaciones, no buscar un sinfín de fragmento en la época del sengoku antes de que el pulpo de Naraku u otros demonios, por supuesto tampoco debiera de preocuparse por que el hanyou del cual está enamorado prefiera a su ex novia muerta, resucitada y hecha de barro huesos y que devora almas. No, esas no eran preocupaciones de alguien normal, pero justo ese era el problema ella no era normal.

Las siguió, tanto por el centro comercial como la conversación, se sentía bien volver a ser "normal" aunque fuera por pocos días (siendo este el último de esos días)

-buenos días desean probar nuestra nueva fragancia "its magnific"-habló con voz de propaganda una mujer de no más de 22 años en un stand del centro comercial a la vez que sostenía un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un contenido líquido entre sus manos. Las cuatro jóvenes se acercaron hacia la mujer, tres de ellas con mayor interés- es nuestra nueva fragancia floral, además contiene también feromonas que las harán irresistibles ante el sexo contrario- continuó la mujer para las posibles compradoras.

Atentas las amigas de Kagome escuchaban el discurso de venta de la mujer, ella sólo permanecía ahí alejada de lo que sucedía, paseando su vista sin interés por los demás locales.

-¿usted también desea probar la fragancia?- le habló al vendedora acercándole el perfume

-¿ah?… gracias pero- mas se calló al sentir como al mujer roseaba una buena dosis sobre ella, tosió al sentir que parte del perfume se coló por su boca y causo rasquiña en su tráquea.

Disfrutó el resto de la tarde, comió, rió, recordó, hasta que finalmente volvió a su casa para terminar de empacar. Se despidió de su familia y saltó por el pozo.

Había estada esperando en borde del pozo por lo menos media hora, ella prometió volver antes del anochecer, cosa que sucedería en cuestión de segundos. Sintió el aroma de ella en cuanto aterrizó, pero su aroma era distinto, se mezclaba con otro, otro que venía cargado con una fragancia que lo volvía loco, que lo incitaba a dejarse llevar y tomar de una vez por todas a Kagome como suya.

Tomo la mano que el Hanyou el ofrecía para salir del pozo, la sacó de allí sin mayor esfuerzo como era de costumbre, lo que en cambio no era de costumbre es que, en cuanto salió de allí, al hubiera tomado con fuerza de los hombros y la pegara a él. Palideció. No entendía ni el cómo ni el porqué de la situación; el hanyou acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de la miko y aspiró con fuerza el olor Kagome una vez y otra más.

-Kagome… hules tan… condenadamente bien- habló con voz ronca. Levantó su cabeza y dirigió su dorada mirada a la de Kagome. La mirada del hanyou era totalmente distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera observado la miko, indescifrable.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir la boca del hanyou contra la suya, al besaba con desesperación, despojándose de toda vergüenza respondió su beso y abrió su boca permitiendo que este se profundizara.

PRESENTE

No fue consciente de en qué momento el hanyou la había despojado por completo de sus ropas, de lo único de lo que era consiente era de las caricias que él le brindaba.

-te deseo tanto Kagome- le habló el hanyou justo en su oreja, provocando una oleada de sensaciones al sentir su aliento cálido tan cerca.

-y yo a ti Inuyasha- le respondió con algo de timidez, pero con mucha sinceridad. El la miró de nuevo y le sonrió con sorna. Su mente seguía sin entender lo que sucedía, ¿en verdad tendrían su primera vez? (aunque ella desconocía que el hanyou también era un primíparo en esta situación y es que sus carias no lo demostraban). Ambos dejaron de lado todo pensamiento y razón, ya tendrían tiempo más delante de avergonzarse, arrepentirse o regañarse por lo sucedido.

Ese perfume sí que había servido.


	19. Presentaciones

**Tennyoukai****:** no eres una pervertida. En todo caso entonces más pervertida yo que soy la que escribe las historias.

**Presentaciones**

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos y lo dejó salir sonoramente por la boca. Un cosquilleo recorría sus manos obligándola a sobárselas. Sintió humedad en su frente, sudor.

El taxi frenó suavemente frente una casa blanca en su mayoría de dos pisos.

Su corazón amenazó con abandonar su pecho debido a los fuertes latidos.

El hombre a su lado pregunto al conductor del vehículo el precio de la carrera y pagó lo pedido sin reprochar.

-¿lista? – le pregunto la voz varonil de su acompañante después de haber bajado del auto y abierto la puerta al lado de la joven para que bajara. Respiro una vez mas y tragó saliva con pesadez antes de asentir y tomar la mano que él le ofrecía para salir del coche.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta unos pasos antes de la pequeña puerta blanca, él la soltó y antes de avanzar los pasos que los separaban de la entrada le habló.

-tranquila, que no huelan tu miedo- bromeó para tratar de tranquilizarla, mas sin embargo ella sólo frunció el seño y le dedico una mirada de reproche

Observó desde su lugar como su acompañante caminaba hasta la puerta, subía dos pequeños escalones y tocaba el sonoro timbre.

De la puerta, segundos después, surgió una mujer cuya edad oscilaba entre los 25 y 27 años. Observó el joven con gran sorpresa y se arrojó al los brazos de este con alegría.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamó al tiempo que lo abrazaba y el la acogía en sus brazos. Ambos rieron de emoción y alegría por el reencuentro.

Una mirad chocolate observaba la escena con ternura, era una imagen de película, como muchos dirían. Más paso de la ternura al asombro en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, acaba de presenciar como la mujer, que antes abrazaba con efusividad a aquel hombre, acababa de dar una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha del joven.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecerte por más de dos años? ¡Ni una llamada en todo este tiempo! ¿Tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba al no saber nada de mi hermano?- le reclamaba la mujer a todo pulmón-

Ella, tras superar el asombro, sonrió, ahora recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha _"Sango tiene una particular forma de querer"_

Sango giró su vista hacia la desconocida y frunció el seño, la analizo con una mirada escudriñadora "_otra de las conquistas de Inuyasha"_ pensó con amargura; conocía lo libertino que podría llegar a ser su hermano, libertino y estúpido, porque además de andar con cualquier cosa que tuviera dos senos (como ella decía) derrochaba en ellas su dinero como quien sabe que morirá en una semana y gasta lo que tiene para complacerse en sus últimos días en el mundo terrenal.

Ella al sentir esa fiera mirada se tensó por completo, al tranquilidad de hacia unos instantes desapareció devolviéndola al nerviosismo.

-Ho…hola- saludo, se regañó mentalmente por su tartamudeo, además sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a sus mejillas

Sango la inspeccionó una vez mas y apenas devolvió el saludo

-vamos sango no seas así… mira que Kagome va a ser la madre de tus sobrinos- habló Inuyasha a la par que caminaba hacia la "desconocida" y la abrazaba por los hombros

El semblante Sango se relajó y en seguida paso a una gran sonrisa-_bipolar- _pensó Kagome

-es la primera vez que le oigo decir eso- habló Sango caminando y dirigiéndose hacia Kagome- bienvenida entonces a la familia cuñada- finalizó abrazándola

Al fin respiro con tranquilidad, conocer a la familia de tu novio no es sencillo.


	20. Oscuridad

Eh pues lo medité y ¡sí! He hecho sufrir mucho a Kagome, pobrecita no se lo merece, como si en la historia original Inuyasha no la hubiese puesto ya a derramar más de una lágrima, por eso he aquí mi dulce venganza

**Oscuridad**

Uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar sus parpados, pero resultó totalmente inútil. Se desesperó. A su nariz llegaron toda clase de aromas, rocío, sol, lluvia, invierno, flores, néctar, fuego, yerbas, barro, primavera, muerte, pólvora. Podía identificar cada uno sin esfuerzo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Esa era la pregunta que se venía repitiendo desde hacia tiempo, mas no hallaba respuesta. _De seguro más de una década. _ Se respondió a sí mismo. Al menos eso era lo que indicaban su nariz y orejas.

Podía oler toda clase de aromas, oír desde el zumbido de algún insecto hasta las voces de quienes pasaban, sentir la fuerte superficie a sus espaldas (mas ya había olvidado que era aquella superficie) y lo que parecían cuerdas que con el tiempo se enrollaron por su tronco y extremidades; y saborear la salada saliva en su boca (el único liquido que la habitaba desde hace mucho). Más no ver. Era quizá lo que más le desesperaba; por momentos sentía como la luz del sol lograba llegar a sus parpados, era en esos momentos cuando creía que esa pesadilla al fin acabaría, y con esperanzas ordenaba a todo su cuerpo reaccionar. Mas nada cambiaba, sus dedos seguían inmóviles, sus ojos cerrados y su garganta seca.

Quiso llorar, pero un hombre no llora, menos un gran hanyou. Se imagino sonriendo con sarcasmo, gran hanyou, ¿Qué tiene de grande permanecer en ese extraño estado de conciencia e inconsciencia a la vez? Además, confesándose y dejando de lado su orgullo, ya lo había intentado antes, ¡sí! Había intentado llorar y en eso también fracaso ¿ten inútil era y es? ¿Porqué simplemente no acabar con su patética vida? ¿Para qué conservarlo de esa forma?: malgastando aire. Era una vergüenza, una vergüenza para su familia, para su padre demonio, para su madre humana y para todo aquel que alguna vez lo haya conocido a él a su familia, una vergüenza incluso para Sesshomaru, entendía ahora su odio, el mismo se odiaba.

Entonces capto otro aroma, en algún lugar ay antes lo había captado, pero no lo recordaba, no recordaba a que o quien pertenecía; aún así lo hizo sentirse reconfortado, todo su cuerpo pareció reaccionar ante él, era como si lograra sentir el calor, el sabor, el aromo, incluso los ruidos de aquello que emanaba tan enigmática fragancia. ¡Pero nada! A su mente no venia la mente de ese algo. Se desesperó, necesitaba observar aquello que lo inundaba.

Como si su cuerpo sintiera la misma necesidad que su alma, sus fuerzas volvieron. No se rendiría, no hasta poder captar la imagen de lo que fuera hasta hallar la fuente de ese olor. Ordenó a su cuerpo mostrar señales de vida. Sintió que este en respuesta tembló, despertándose de su letargo. Más no había logrado más. Un intento más, otro, otro, otro los que fueran necesarios

Gruño, o eso hizo en su cabeza, ¿qué diablos sucedía? Esta era la tortura más grande que podría vivir, su mente decía algo, su cuerpo le apoyaba, pero aún así no lograba lo que anhelaba. Se rindió, frustrado gruño y grito en su mente buscando deshago.

-Inuyasha

¿Inuyasha?... ¿Qué o quién es Inuyasha?

Como un rayo a su mente llegó la respuesta, ¡él es Inuyasha! ¡Alguien le llamaba!

-Inuyasha

Era la voz de una mujer, tan conocida y extraña como el aroma que inundaba su nariz y pulmones. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha

Su voz sonaba lejana. ¿Quién podría llamarlo con tanto fervor? ¿Acaso había muerto y era su madre quien le hablaba? Imposible, se supone que la muerte es un descanso no una tortura.

.Inuyasha despierta por favor-

Esta vez la voz sonó mas cercana, parecía joven, y le pedía despertar. Su fuerza de voluntad hizo acto de presencia de nuevo.

-Inuyasha-

Sólo Kami-sama podría decir cuanto tiempo más y cuantos llamados más pasaron. Creyó al fin abrir sus ojos, pero algo lo cegó, sintió un dolor punzante en las sienes, como una aguja que atravesaba de costado a costado de su cráneo. Sintió ahogo. Abrió fuerte su boca y respiró todo el aire que pudo, pero parecía que no había suficiente.

Llevó su mano a su frente y secó el sudor en ella. ¿Una pesadilla?

-Inuyasha, al fin despertaste- hablo la voz que había escuchado antes. Sintió una suave, cálida, pequeña y frágil mano posarse con ternura sobre su hombro. Se giró para observar aquella persona a sus espaldas.

Kagome, la Kagome que lo había despertado de un sueño de 50 años, la Kagome que había roto la perla, la Kagome que había curado sus heridas en incontables ocasiones, la Kagome a la cual también había hecho llorar en casi igual número de ocasiones, la Kagome que se había arriesgado por él en aún mayor número de ocasiones, la Kagome que una día volvió a su época y no regreso, la Kagome que odio por eso, la Kagome que regreso tres años después, la Kagome que lo aceptó de nuevo, la Kagome que ahora era su esposa, Kagome, SU Kagome.

Giró su cuerpo por completo y al atrajo hacia él, la pego a su pecho, la estrecho; acarició su cabello y se dejó inundar por su aroma natural.

-aprecias estar sufriendo Inuyasha… ¿estás bien?

Respiro hondo antes de responder y sonrió-estoy bien… ahora estoy bien-

Se calmó. Ésta era su realidad, una donde no estaba atado a un árbol en una sueño infinito, al contrario, era una realidad donde vivía al lado de su Kagome.


	21. Propuestas

**Nota: **¡sigo viva!

**Propuestas**

Sintió como la mujer acomodaba su cabeza en su torso desnudo y lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, en respuesta él la apretó un poco más por la cintura. El rojo inundó el rostro del joven quien respondía al nombre de Inuyasha; aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de situaciones y dudaba algún día llegar a hacerlo.

-Kagome- llamó a la joven, quien sólo emitió un sonido con su garganta para dar a entender que aun seguía despierta y le prestaba atención.

-seamos pareja- pidió él

-ya lo somos- le contesto con voz adormilada

-entonces vivamos juntos-

-ya lo hacemos-

-entonces se mi esposa-

-ya lo soy-

-entonces seamos uno-

Esta vez no respondió en seguida, sino que levanto su cabeza hasta que los ojos cafés de ella se encontraron con los ambarinos de su acompañante, la brindó una cálida sonrisa y acarició una de las mejillas masculinas con su mano-siempre lo hemos sido-


	22. Cambio

**CAMBIO**

Cuando pasó por enfrente del espejo al lado de la puerta no pudo evitar detenerse un momento a analizar su reflejo, llevó una de sus manos a su nuca y enredó sus dedos en aquella oscura y suave cabellera, deslizó su mano, y aquel recorrido desde las raíces de su cabello hasta las puntas que antes habría tardado unos veinte segundos, esta vez no alcanzó siquiera a la mitad de tiempo.

Bajó algo ofuscada la mirada y sonrió con melancolía, recordó aquella película de una joven con una larga cabellera atrapada en una torre, tenía unos 8 años cuando conoció aquella historia, había quedado tan deslumbrada con aquellas largas y finas hebras que se desprendían con majestuosidad del cabello de la princesa que desde ese mismo día se había propuesto tener una cabellera igual. Por supuesto nunca logró que su cabello lograra la longitud de metros, pero lo amaba, amaba que llegará justo al límite de sus caderas y el nacimiento de sus glúteos. Pero ahora este terminaba unos centímetros más arriba del cierre de su sostén.

Hasta el peluquero había sufrido al tener que cortar su melena, intentó disuadirla en una y mil formas, alegando que era una cabellera hermosa y bien cuidada, que sólo necesitaba un retoque mas aquel hombre, ni su madre, lograron sacar de su mente la idea de mutilar sus cabellos. _"o lo haces tú o lo hago yo"_ con eso bastó para que el peluquero finalmente comenzara el trabajo de cortas mechón por mechón de forma simétrica.

Suspiró una vez mas y expulsó una gran cantidad de aire antes de inspirar nuevamente por la nariz, como dándose fuerzas.

Tomó su maleta amarilla y camino a paso lento pero decidió hasta la pagoda, abrió sus puertas de madera, las cerró una vez adentro y saltó al pozo sin más.

**Hace un día, tres horas y cuarenta y siete minutos**

Era tan tranquilizante estar en aguas termales, nada mejor que eso después de días y días de estar en una constante caminata bajo los fuertes rayos del sol, horribles ventiscas que arrastraban arena y una lucha con un gigantesco demonio que al ser derrotado por el viento cortante explotó inundando todo con una asquerosa baba verde pegajosa y escurridiza; lo menos que merecía era un momento de descanso en esa claras y tibias aguas; suerte tuvo de que el enfrentamiento con el monstruo de baba hubiera sido a escasos metros de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Finalmente, y aun en contra de sus deseos, emergió de las aguas; tomo la toalla que había dejado sobre una roca y se secó con ella, observó las ropas que estaban hasta unos minutos ocultas por la toalla con la que ahora se envolvía: un ahori blanco y un pantalón ancho y rojo. Maldijo mentalmente a aquel demonio que con sus asquerosas entrañas había ensuciado su ropa.

Se resigno y vistió el atuendo tradicional de una sacerdotisa. Se observó en el reflejo de las aguas y se odió, se odió porque no pudo evitar pensar en Kikyo, hasta ella misma se comparaba con aquella gran sacerdotisa, ¿Cómo podría discutirle a Inuyasha cuando ella misma lo hacía? Se sintió tonta, no pudo evitar decirse que aprecia una copia más aniñada de la antigua amor de aquel hanyou; frustrada y buscando como desahogares arrojó una piedra a las aguas, provocando que estas se turbaran y así su reflejo en ellas se perdió.

Camino hacia la aldea, mas se detuvo al observar las luciérnagas volar en la oscuridad del bosque, dando la impresión de ser pequeñas estrellas perdidas que buscaban la forma de volver a los cielos donde pertenecía, se hallo sentada en las raíces de un viejo árbol observando aquel espectáculo natural.

Sobre el tejado de una pequeña cabaña se observaba una figura vestida de ropas rojas como la sangre, sentado con gran impaciencia. Hacia algunos minutos el sol se había escondido por completo, los matices rojos, amarillo quemado y naranja habían desaparecido y ahora solo se veía una inmensa masa azul sobre sus cabezas.

-_ya es suficiente… una baño no demora tanto-_pensó molesto y tan pronto como ese pensamiento terminó bajo del techo de una salto y se dirigió hacia las aguas termales saltando de rama en rama.

Cuando a sus fosas nasales llegó el olor de Kagome detuvo su carrera y caminó con parsimonia hacia la fuente de aquel aroma. La encontró sentada a los pies de un árbol, vestida por aquel traje de sacerdotisa y rodeada de luces amarillas que revoleteaban a su alrededor. Se pasmó. El aire abandono sus pulmones y hasta que se sintió asfixiado recordó respirar. Una sensación de Deja Vú inundó su ser y no pudo transportarse a hace 51 años.

La fuerte inspiración llamó la atención de la joven miko, quien giró su rostro hacia la derecha para encontrarse con el ser de ojos dorados que no le permitía un minuto de paz en sus pensamientos. Cuando observó el par de ojos ámbar su corazón se estremeció, porque reconoció en ellos la duda y la confusión, notó que no la veía a ella, que a quien observaba era a _ella_

-no soy Kikyo- le hablo con voz dolida y decida

El hanyou salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones al oír esa pequeña oración, claro que sabía que no era Kikyo, mas no pudo evitar recordarla.

Kagome se puso en pie y se marcho del lugar donde antes reposaba, pasó por el lado del hanyou, quien permaneció estático en su lugar, para segundos después seguirla.

La mañana siguiente anunció que se marcharía su época, logrando convencer al hanyou de dejarla partir prometiéndole volver ese mismo día.

**Ahora**

En cuanto aterrizó en el poso se dispuso a subir por las paredes de este con la ayuda de algunas enredaderas que escalaban las paredes de piedra del lugar.

Salió sin mucha dificultad y sacó su mochila, al ser un viaje de un solo día no consiguió mucha de las cosas con las que normalmente cargaría.

-_será en otra ocasión_- se dijo a si misma

Caminó no más de cinco minutos antes de toparse con la presencia imponente de aquel medio demonio. Kagome se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él y mantuvo la mirada fija en sus dorados ojos.

Inuyasha la observó seriamente, con ojo crítico, esa no era la mis Kagome que se había marchado hacia apenas unas horas. Su largo cabello ahora no llegaba si quiera a mitad de espalda. Las adorables ondas que se formaban en las puntas de este se habían esfumado, dejando su cabello completamente liso y ese adorable capul que ocultaba su frente tampoco hacia acto de presencia, sino que parecía que su cabello había sido cortado de tal forma que peinara gran parte de este hacia un costado (el derecho de su cabeza como lo tenía en estos momentos), enmarcando así su delicado y blanco rostro en un marco negro. Tragó saliva con fuerza para refrescar su seca garganta esa no podía ser la dulce niña que vio en la mañana y que había viajado con él en el último año ¡NO! Esa de ahí, esa parada justo a tres paso de el ¡era una mujer! Una mujer increíblemente hermosa y sensual; ya antes había pensado eso de Kagome, pero ahora que la veía así sólo confirmaba su idea.

Caminó los escasos pasos que los separaban y se detuvo justo frente a ella, alzó una de sus manos y tomo uno de lo mechones oscuros de la mujer, siempre había soñado con enredar sus garras en ellos.

-tu cabello… ¿Por qué lo cortaste?

Kagome alzó la vista y no pudo evitar que su sangre viajara a impresionante velocidad a sus mejillas.

-se… sé que es distinto… pero… quería un cambio- le respondió apenas

-me gusta-

Lo miró una vez más sorprendida y sintió que su sonrojo logró, de alguna forma, aumentar.

Bajo la mirada –así. Así ya no me confundirás con Kikyo-

Sintió una fuerte dolor en su pecho ¿acaso en verdad lo había hecho por eso? ¿La había lastimado tanto que la llevo a deshacerse algo que ella amaba tanto (había notado el especial cuidado que ella tenía con su cabellera) para que el dejara de confundirla?

-nunca has sido ella-le habló observando directamente el mar chocolate que tenia Kagome por ojos, mas la joven no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña y lastimada por aquellas palabras al haberlas mal interpretado- y yo hace mucho deje de compararte con ella- continuó devolviéndole el aliento a la joven miko- y me alegra que tuno seas ella. Me alegra que siempre hayas sido tú… Kagome.- finalizó dándole y suave y dulce beso en la frente antes de tomar la mochila amarilla y caminar hacia la aldea, dejando atrás a una confundida, pero MUY feliz Kagome.


	23. Tonto Miroku

**Tonto Miroku**

_-tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto y tonto Miroku ¡MALDITO MIROKU!_- gritaba mentalmente un hanyou de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados.

-maldito monje pervertido- gruñó por lo bajo entre dientes Inuyasha. Y es que todo era culpa de ese monje mañoso y pervertido, si tan solo mantuviera sus pecaminosos pensamientos para él solo en vez de estarlos compartiendo.

-"_la señorita Kagome es muy hermosa Inuyasha, no entiendo porque simplemente no te confiesas y compartes una vida con ella"- _fue así como comenzó el pequeño calvario para el hanyou

-_deja de decir estupideces Miroku- _refunfuño Inuyasha en respuesta

-_¿estupideces? Pero si nada de lo que digo son estupideces Inuyasha. En especial la parte sobre la belleza de la señorita Kagome, ¿o es que acaso no te atraen las mujeres, Inuyasha?- _ preguntó aterrado mientras se corría sin mucha discreción hacia el extremo opuesto del tronco en el cual estaban sentados alejándose un poco del hanyou.

-¡_claro que no! ¡A mí me encantan las mujeres y SÓLO las mujeres!- _aclaró ofendido Inuyasha-_claro que Kagome no está entre ellas- _agrego el hanyou tratando así de evitar aquel tema incomodó

_-¿cómo que no? ¿Es que acaso no las visto en casi un año de estar con ella? ¿No has notado que tiene un rostro angelical o su pequeña cintura o que tiene unas caderas que te invitan a posar tus manos en ellas? Ah y ni hablar de ese par de largas piernas que su falda permite observar a plenitud. Claro también están sus redondos, firmes y hermosos pe…- _más se vio interrumpido su relato al recibir un fuerte golpe en forma de puño en su cabeza.

-_¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ DE KAGOME, PERVERTIDO!- _le grito Inuyasha rojo de la cólera, ocasionando que la miko, una exterminadora, el pequeño kitsune y una gatita de dos colas quienes estaban jugando a varios metros de distancia del monje e Inuyasha, se giraran hacia ellos con curiosidad

Rojo, pero esta ves de la vergüenza de saberse descubierto, simplemente atino a huir del lugar saltando por los arboles que rodeaban el camino.

Suspiró frustrado, ahora su mente y cuerpo eran una tormenta de sanciones ansiosas por estallar. El maldito monje pervertido no le había revelado una gran verdad, claro que conocía a conciencia la belleza de la joven miko, pero controlaba las reacciones que los atributos de ella provocaban en él, hasta ahora. Hasta que fue verdaderamente consciente de que existían otros hombres y que esos otros hombres reaccionaban igual que él ante la belleza de Kagome.

Ese monje se merecía una verdadera paliza, porque todo era culpa de él, por culpa de él tuvo que tomar más de un baño de agua fría en la noche provocando en el hanyou una fuerte gripe, por culpa de ese monje ya no podía ver fijamente a Kagome por miedo a que sus reacciones poco morales se hicieran presentes y por culpa de ese monje Inuyasha fue víctima de una gran tanda de "abajos" al pedirle a Kagome que se cubriera. TODO era culpa del tonto de Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aline S.V**vi al imagen ¡me encanto! Te quedo excelente. También vi la propaganda que le hiciste a mis historias ^^ gracias. En cuanto a mi horrores ortográficos, lo sé dan vergüenza T.T y ustedes se merecen que todo esté perfecto, por eso este lo he leído, releído y vuelto a leer, espero no haber pasado algún error por alto porque eso querría decir que me robaron en el colegio y no aprendí a leer y escribir. Besos.

**Tennyoukai****: **olvidé aclararte en el anterior one-shot, por "eso" me refería a estar demasiado cerca, lo demás lo dejo a tu imaginación.


	24. Una Dura Verdad I

**Una dura verdad I**

**Canción: **tú

**Intérprete: **Shakira (cuando me gustaba, luego salió con una canción sobre una loba y yo quede "¿y aquí que paso?")

Alguna vez Kagome había oído que el amor es doloroso, pensó entonces: "mentira" algo por lo cual la gente se mueve y que anhela no puede ser motivo de sufrimiento, pero ahora que era ella quien lo vivía notaba que aquella frase no podía ser más cierta, que el amor nada tenía que ver con aquellas ridículas películas de Disney sobre princesas que permanecían dormidas por años y despertaban de su letargo con el tierno beso de un príncipe, luego simplemente se casaban y vivían felices comiendo perdices. No. El amor nada tiene que ver con eso, el amor es doloroso, desgarrador, agónico y asesino; el amor es saber que nada es perfecto, que siempre corres el riesgo de no ser correspondido de igual forma, de ver a esa persona alejarse, de sentirte morir de sólo pensarlo, ahora que en verdad ver a ese persona alejarse, ser consciente que no era sólo una ilusión; era la muerte, literalmente la muerte, porque morir no es dejar de respirar, sino querer dejar e hacerlo; y en este momento eso era exactamente lo que ella deseaba.

_Te regalo mi cintura_

_Y mis labios para cuando quieras besar_

_Te regalo mi locura_

_Y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya_

Intentando calmar su dolor se giró completamente para quedar boca abajo en su bolsa de dormir y abrazó su almohada debajo de su cabeza. Pero de nada sirvió porque la sensación de estar soportando un gran peso en su pecho que no le permitía respirar seguía ahí.

_Mis zapatos desteñidos_

_El diario en el que escribo_

_Te doy hasta mi suspiro_

_Pero no te vayas más_

Estaba tan cansada ya, física y emocionalmente, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su labio inferior hinchado y con ardor por la fuerte presión que ejerció con uno de sus colmillos para evitar que sus sollozos escaparan, provocando así que la tierna carne de su boca sangrara y todo su cuerpo reclamaba descanso, hacia horas debería de estar dormida, quizá el mismo número de horas que llevaba el hanyou lejos de ella.

Su alma, quizá decir que sentía como si se la hubieran arrancado, pisoteado y escupido frente a sus ojos, era la forma más cercana de describir su dolor.

_Porque eres tú mi sol_

_La fe con que vivo_

_La potencia de mi voz_

_Los pies con que camino_

_Eres tu amor_

_Mis ganas de reír_

_El adiós que no sabré decir_

_Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tubo que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué con todo el dolor que él le había causado seguía amándolo? ¿Por qué con todos los defecto que él poseía tubo su corazón justo que elegirlo? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida y masoquista de prometerle permanecer a su lado sin importa cuántas veces él la abandonara por _ella_? ¿Por qué no fue consciente de todo el dolor que padeció aquella vez? ¿Por qué? Claro, porque le ama. Porque era lo suficientemente tonta y falta de decisión como para no poder decidir abandonarle, porque él sólo tenía que decir un "_lo siento" _ para que su muralla de rencor se derrumbara.

_Si algún día decidieras_

_Alejarte nuevamente de aquí_

_cerraría cada puerta_

_Para que nunca pudieras salir_

-_no volverá esta noche-_

Y ella tampoco dormiría esa noche, debería estar más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de desapariciones, pero no, su corazón seguía sin aceptarlo, seguía sintiéndose desfallecer en cada ocasión en que las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo aparecían por los cielos e Inuyasha le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa antes de perderse en la dirección de la miko.

-¡_Inuyasha es un tonto Kagome! ¿Cómo es capaz de marcharse así y ser tan descarado de volver y tratarte como si nada? Deberías dejar de sufrir por él- _ ese fue el regaño que Sango le había dedicado esa tarde tras la partida del ser de ojos dorados.

La exterminadora tenía tanta razón. Excepto en algo, aquí la única persona tonta era ella por permitir que pasara, por no intentar al menos alejarse de aquella situación. Sabía que los fragmentos no eran la única razón porque permanecía allí, no claro que no, después de todo Kikyo también podía localizarlos. Pero imaginarse lejos de Inuyasha logra, por poco, superar el dolor de verlo partir hacia su antiguo amor.

Te regalo mis silencios

Te regalo mi nariz

Yo te doy hasta mis huesos

Pero quédate aquí

Y todo ese sufrimiento, por la sencilla razón, de que ese testarudo, posesivo, mal humorado, orgulloso, algo patán y grosero hanyou, era el dueño de todo en ella, él se había vuelto el dueño de cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, cada sonrojo, cada fruncimiento de seño, cada lágrima, cada paso, cada espiración, cada sueño. Todo, sencillamente todo, su vida hacia mucho había dejado de ser suya, tal vez nunca lo fue, tal vez siempre le perteneció a él, y de alguna forma eso la hacía feliz, y no pensaba reclamarle por adueñarse de ella para abandonarla de esa forma.

-_yo siempre te protegeré Kagome-_

Pero, si él era el único capaz de hacerle feliz y dañarla con una palabra, una acción.

Porque eres tú mi sol

La fe con que vivo

La potencia de mi voy

Los pies con que camino

Eres tu amor

Mis ganas de reír

El adiós que no sabré decir

Porque nunca podre vivir sin ti

Cuando el alba empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, finalmente le oyó entrar en la cabaña, no se giro a verlo ni le dirigió una palabra, permanecería allí inmóvil, aunque sabía que él la sabia despierta.

-_como siempre que te marchas Inuyasha- _

Escucho un suspiro cerca y un pequeño crujir de madera, seguro ahora se encontraba sentado en su típica pose india, con sus pernas cruzadas, sus manos en las magas de su traje de rata y colmillo entre sus piernas contra su pecho.

Cerró sus ojos para buscar dormir y en seguida una última lágrima cayó directamente en su almohada.

-_al menos ya volvió_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Lo sé es triste, pobre Kagome, en incontable veces pensé debería ¡dejarlo ahí y no volver! ¡No te merece! Pero que se le va a hacer, por ahí dicen que el amor nos vuelve idiotas.

Como podrán haber notado este fic se va a dividir en dos, luego publicare la segunda parte, tranquilos todo hace parte de mi plan para conquistar el mundo! Ups: S ese no es, ese es otro plan ^^. Lo que quise decir es todo hace parte de mi plana para hacer pagar a Inuyasha wajaja


	25. Una Dura Verdad II

**Una dura verdad ****II**

Antes de ingresar a la pequeña cabaña Inuyasha dio un último vistazo al camino por el cual había llegado, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y giro su cabeza al frente de nuevo con sus puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados.

Entró lentamente y el primer aroma en llegar a su nariz fue el de las saladas lágrimas de Kagome, el aire estaba impregnado a ellas, tendría que haber estado llorando toda la noche y sin parar para haber logrado ese efecto en el entorno.

Y más culpa lo inundó, tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus dientes para evitar dejar salir más de una maldición o un gruñido que despertara a sus compañeros, aunque sabía que Kagome estaba despierta. Caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de donde reposaba la miko y se sentó, permaneció estático en esa pose observada la espalda de Kagome durante una hora más hasta que gradualmente la anciana Kaede, Miroku y los demás despertaron para empezar sus labores.

Cuando salió de la cabaña Kagome seguía en ella, al fin dormía, casi sesenta minutos después ella también hizo acto de presencia. Cuando observó el bello rostro de la joven tragó duro, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, y aunque milagrosamente no tenía ojeras bajo ellos, se podía notar el cansancio y la falta de sueño; y su labio inferior estaba algo hinchado y con una casi invisible costra reciente que mostraba que en el algún momento se había reventado la boca.

La conversación que tuvieron durante el resto de la mañana podría resumirse a una única palabra "nula", porque ni siquiera un "buenos días" se había hecho presente. Pero claro el hanyou tenía demasiado orgullo como para ser él quien rompiera el silencio que sólo se hacía presente entre él y la miko.

Recostado contra un tronco con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mantenía sus ojos cerrados demostrando la tranquilidad que no poseí cuando sabía que Kagome sufría por su culpa, pero nadie más que él tendría que saber que eso lo afectaba.

-oye perro tonto ¿no piensas disculparte con Kagome?- una voz algo chillona irrumpió la "paz" de Inuyasha que a regaña dientes abrió sus ojos para enfocar a Shippo a sólo dos pasos de él comiendo una pequeña paleta de fresa.

-¡lo que haga o no, no es tu problema enano!- respondió de mala gana y sólo en venganza por interrumpir su momento de relax, golpeó con un puño seco la cabeza el pequeño zorro y le arrebató la paletita llevándosela en seguida a la boca.

-¡oyes abusivo!- gritó el pequeño intentando en vano recuperar su dulce, pues Inuyasha posó una de sus garras en la frente del pelirrojo, empujándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para que por más que empujara no lograra avanzar siquiera un paso-¡voy a decirle a Kagome!- amenazó dándose vuelta y corriendo los escasos metros que los separaban de la miko que caminaba a paso lento hacia la cabaña junto con una pequeña canasta llena de hierbas.

Ante esas simples palabras el estado anímico del hanyou paso de desentendido a angustiado. Abandonando su asiento y corriendo hacia la azabache y el pequeño pelirrojo, buscando la forma de excusarse.

-¡KAGOME INUYASHA ME PEGÓ Y ME QUITO MI PALETA!

-espera lo que pasa es que él…-

-Shippo no molestes a Inuyasha- interrumpió la miko las explicaciones del hanyou sin reparar en detenerse o dirigir una mirada al aludido.

-pero Kagome, Inuyasha…-

-Shippo por favor- el tono de voz y la mirada que le dedico (ambas cosas no eran de regaño sino de ruego) hizo que el pequeño callara y que las miradas de él e Inuyasha la siguieran sin perder cualquier movimiento hasta que su figura se perdió dentro de la cabaña.

-¿lo ves? La lastimaste perro tonto- y con eso el pequeño kitsune se marchó

Inuyasha nunca fue bueno con las palabras, algo que en realidad no era un secreto para nadie, es por eso que decidió no ser él quien rompiera la ley de hielo presente entre él y Kagome; por más que el causante de todo esto fuera él.

_-oe ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?- _preguntó Inuyasha a sus compañeros de viaje por el extraño comportamiento de la miko (el no haberlo mandado a conocer el suelo en todo el día)

-_¿cómo que "qué le pasa"? Pues que esta triste porque eres un tonto que siempre la abandona- _ respondió Sango a su inquietud con un tono más que mordaz. –_ si alguna vez pudieras observar el dolor en su rostro cada vez que te marchas, reconsiderarías el hacerlo_

-Inuyasha- y la voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos sólo podría ser la de Kagome- me voy, vuelvo en tres días-

En un rápido salto de una altura que sobrepasaba los 8 metros, aterrizó a espaldas de la miko

-¡oye tú no te vas para ningún lado!

Kagome detuvo su andar en seco ¿cómo se atrevía mandarla de esa forma después de lo que hizo? Se mantuvo un segundo dándole la espalda para después girar lentamente, con el seño fruncido y una llama de enojo en sus ojos que sería imposible no notar.

-no estoy pidiéndote permiso Inuyasha, simplemente estoy avisándote- y haberlo dicho de forma lenta, bajito y entre dientes atemorizaba mas que si lo hubiera gritado a todo pulmón, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera dejado todo hasta ahí por puro instinto de supervivencia, el asunto es que al hanyou parecía no poseer ese instinto.

-te vas por lo de ayer ¿cierto?- y he aquí la gota que rebozó el vaso, dando así comienzo a una pelea digna de un ring de boxeo y narración.

_¡En esta esquina con 47kg de peso, 1.66 de estatura y un corazón más que roto Higurashi Kagome! ¡Y en le otra esquina con 63kg de sólo musculo, 1.73 de altura y garras que podrían destrozar el acero sin esfuerzo, Inuyasha!_

-si ya lo sabes entonces no preguntes-

_Y Kagome lanza el primer golpe, un puño derecho directo a la mandíbula de su contrincante que queda algo aturdido por el ataque_

_-_¡feh! No eres más que una niñita-

_Inuyasha se recupera y devuelve el golpe, ahora ambos están en iguales condiciones_

-tengo cosas _más_ importantes que hacer que estar aquí-

_Higurashi envía un izquierdaso que aunque no golpea a Inuyasha si lo aleja de ella._

-¿Cómo qué?-

_Inuyasha contraataca, pero Kagome esquiva magistralmente el golpe_

-como estudiar para un examen-

-¡feh! no entiendo para que son esos estúpidos exámenes. Tu deber es permanecer aquí- _conmigo_ quiso agregar, pero prefirió callar.

_Inuyasha ataca de nuevo y golpea en el abdomen a Higurashi_

-por si no lo recuerdas yo tengo una vida allá, Inuyasha- respondió arrastrando la última palabra

_Dos golpes seguidos con cada puño. Inuyasha se tambalea hasta uno de los costados del ring y se apoya en las cuerdas_

-tengo que hacer esos exámenes para graduarme de la secundaria, entrar a la preparatoria, pasar a la universidad a hacer una carrera, conseguir un trabajo, ganar dinero y poder conseguir hacer realidad mis sueños como el de tener una familia. Por eso necesito ir a mi época-

_Kagome avanza hacia Inuyasha y ataca con golpes continuos. Inuyasha cae al piso y empieza la cuenta_

_1…2…3…_

Tragó duro y cerró fuertemente sus garras en forma de puño antes de hablar –si te quedaras aquí no tendrías que preocuparte por eso-

_4…5… Inuyasha intenta levantarse_

-el problema es que yo no pertenezco aquí-

_6…7…8 pero vuelve a caer. Le queda ya poco tiempo para recuperarse_

Kagome camino los pocos pasos que la separaban del pozo, subió al borde de este y observando el fondo pronuncio unas últimas palabras sin girarse

-y por favor no vayas a visitarme o traerme, es mejor que no nos acostumbremos mucho a estar juntos. Después de todo en algún momento tendré que marcharme de forma definitiva-

_¡9… y 10 K.O. Inuyasha cae tendido en la lona y la gran vencedora es Kagome!_

Y se sintió furioso, con él, la vida y sobre todo con Kagome, porque si había venido a liberarlo de la prisión a la que había sido condenado para después marcharse y dejarlo solo, entonces mejor lo hubiera dejado pagar su pena.

En ese momento, se prometió que él el gran Inuyasha, hijo del general perro, la princesa y heredera de grandes riquezas Izayoi, y hermano de uno de los más poderosos demonios, Sesshomaru; no permitiría que Kagome lo abandonase.

/

Lo sé me demore mucho pero la universidad no deja tiempo. Oh por Dios no puedo creer que ya esté en la universidad ^^


	26. 911

**911**

Fue la normalidad del día lo que le impidió a Kagome el siquiera imaginar que en pocas horas la historia mundial y la suya se dividirían en dos. Esa tranquila mañana se despertó un poco antes de las seis y tras lavarse el rostro para quitarse el sueño se dirigió hacia el primer piso de su casa y en la cocina preparó un delicioso desayuno, desde ahí puedo oír el sonido que producía el calentador al abrirse una ducha seguido del ruido del caer del agua.

Con una sonrisa que reflejaba gran felicidad siguió con su labor, finalizada la cocción sirvió los alimentos en platas y los llevo al comedor de cuatro puestos. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas y observo como por la escalera aparecía de a poco la imponente figura de su esposo cubierta por elegante traje azul. El hombre camino hacia ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, caminó hacia ella y le brindo un suave y corto beso en los labios. Kagome sonrió tonta y enamorada.

Su esposo tomo asiento frente a ella y comió gustoso lo que había en el plato. Minutos después el hombre se dispuso a salir de su hogar rumbo a otro día de trabajo.

-Inuyasha- lo llamó Kagome, haciendo que el hombre se girara en el umbral de la puerta hacia ella- tu portafolio- y con u mano derecha le extendió aquello que por poco olvida

-¿Qué haría sin ti?- le pregunto con una sonrisa al tiempo que recibía su portafolio y besaba una vez más a su joven esposa, esta vez fue un beso más largo.

En su oficina ubicada en el piso catorce se encargaba de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con las importaciones a New Jersey; algo que por lo general lo mantenía con el seño fruncido y le dejaba poco tiempo de respirar libremente, por eso el querer terminar todo para volver pronto a casa. Salió un momento de su oficina para pedir unos papeles a su asistenta cuando un fuerte y aturdidor ruido seguido de lo que parecía ser un sismo, interrumpió su camino.

Todos en el piso detuvieron sus labores y esperaron en sepulcral silencio algún nuevo movimiento. Pero nada pareció suceder, recuperando sus labores, sus acciones fueron de nuevo interrumpidas por la alarma de la edificación que anunciaba el desalojo inmediato del lugar. Algunos s alteraron buscando rápido las salidas de emergencias, otros creyéndose más listo tomaron los ascensores olvidando la precaución de no usarlos, otros caminaron a paso lento y otros más se tomaron su tiempo para tomar sus objeto personales evitando ser víctimas del amigo de lo ajeno.

Inuyasha se devolvió a su oficina por su saco y celular con el pensamiento de que de seguro no era algo grave. Camino con sus colegas de piso hacia las escaleras de emrgencia y descendió por ellas con tanta facilidad como le fue posible entre la multitud que se generaba por todas aquellos que bajaban de eso y otros pisos, faltando al menos otras seis planta un estruendo como el del anterior seguido también de una sacudida. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Todos entendieron entonces que no era un simulacro o una falsa alarma. Las paredes se sacudieron con tal fuerza que pronto polo de cemento de ellas baño a todos ahí.

Con rapidez y desespero empezaron a avanzar nuevamente; y como si el desespero de ese momento no fuera suficiente, un apagón en las luces lleno de nuevo sus rostros de pánico. Como si de una pirámide de cartas se tratara las paredes, techos, pisos, lámparas, vigas y todo lo que pudiera conformar la edificación se vinieron abajo, sepultando viva a toda la masa.

Kagome aprovecho que sus estudiantes estaban en descanso para dirigirse hacia la sala de profesores de la institución y comer algo. Cuando entró divisó los rostros aterrados de sus colegas. Una de ellos, la señora Kaede, se dirigió a ella con gran pena en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kagome, por favor trata de clamarte, no te vayas a alterar, mira que eso no sirve-

-¿Por qué me dice eso Kaede? ¿Qué pasó? Me etas preocupando-

La mujer tomo aire un momento y lo dejó salir por su boca antes de contestar

-hubo un accidente en el WTC, unos aviones se estrellaron contra las torres y la norte se vino abajo-

El mundo de Kagome desapareció, todo a su alrededor perdió sentido, sus ojos se cegaron y sus oídos dejaron de servir. Su esposo, su amado esposo trabajaba en esa torre.

Cuando recupero la razón a su alrededor sólo había oscuridad, lo que le hizo pensar que no había abierto los ojos, pero sabía bien que no era así. Tosió con fuerza, y fue consciente del fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, como puedo con su brazo libre y piernas se liberó de los escombros que lo cubrían. Se arrastro entre las vigas y busco una salida. No podía rendirse, no entendí que sucedía pero poco le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el reunirse con su esposa. Ella sufrirá si algo le sucedía, y él le había prometido no hacerla sufrir.

Kagome seguía sentada en un rincón, intentó llamar a su esposo pero su teléfono sonaba siempre apagado, llamo a hospitales, bomberos, policía ero nadie daba razón, todo el país era un caos y dolor, ella sin su Inuyasha.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

-hoy conmemoramos el aniversario de las víctimas del atentado del nueve de septiembre con el complejo de World Trade Center y el pentágono. Hoy nuestras voces se unen por el clamor de todo una nación por justicia…-

Kagome bajó su cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro descendieran hasta su barbilla y cayeran al piso como una pequeña lluvia. Sintió que una especie de mano invisible atravesaba su pecho y apretaba su corazón para impedirle palpitar. Varios espasmo incontrolables hicieron temblar su pequeño cuerpo.

Dos brazos la rodearon por los hombros y la hicieron chocar contra un amplio pecho.

-Tranquila mi vida-

Intento calmarse y subió la vista topándose con un par de ojos dorados que la observaban con pena y amor. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza llenándose de él.

Una alegría la invadió, porque ella había recuperado a su Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN MEMORIA DE LAS MAS DE 3MIL VÍCTIMAS MORTALES DEL 11 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2001 EN NEW JERSEY Y LAS CERCANÍAS DEL PENTAGONO; PARA QUELLAS QUE SÓLO PLANEABAN TOMAR UN VUELO Y REENCONTRASE CON ALGUIEN, CUMPLIR CON SU TRABAJO O CONOCER, PARA LAS QUE ESE DIA SALIERON DE SUS HOGARES PARA REALIZAR SUS LABORES CON EL FIN DE SOSTENER UN FAMILIA, PARA LAS QUE ACUDIERON A ESTA AMERGENIA ARRIESGANDO SUS VIDAS SÓLO PORQUE ERA LO CORRECTO; Y PARA LAS MILLONES DE LÁGRIMAS DERRAMADAS Y QUE SEGUIRAN CAYENDO DE LOS ROSTROS DE FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS DE LOS QUE UN OSCURO DIA PERDIERON SU VIDA.


End file.
